


You Can't Have Love Without Lies

by ArwenKaboom



Series: We Still Belong Together [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, Lies, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Secrets, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKaboom/pseuds/ArwenKaboom
Summary: Reyes sees 'the one' in Sara and he's ready to share his secrets with her, but not all of them and Sara has some of her own as well. When it all comes clashing together, will their love survive?Timeline between arriving to Kadara and Zia cargo mission.Major game story and conversation change.





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought i would have the courage to do this. I was inspired by all of the amazing writers, and i want to say thank you for that,  
> It is planned to be a series, not sure of how many parts yet. I will see where my writing carries me.  
> To all of you that read, leave comments and kudos as well as a sub, huge THANK YOU, i love you and you are all amazing.

Sara opened her eyes as the sun rays were poking her eyes. The air felt heavy and dusty as she tried to inhale and the sharp pain spread through her body. She’d let out a few cries as she tried to move.

“Pathfinder! Are you alright?!” It was a distant voice that she heard and she couldn’t decipher from which way it was coming.

She couldn’t feel her face anymore and there was a blood dripping over her eyelid. She whimpered softly from her throat. Scared, she panicked and her back arched in a throbbing pain as she tried to move again.

She couldn’t see Cora and Jaal anywhere and as she lay there, in the hot dust, the voice became clearer.

“Pathfinder! Answer me!”

She would see the dark silhouette as he covered the sunlight. He’d leaned down and pick her up, making the pain even worse and she screamed loudly.

As he carried her she could only distinguish a few words. “This can’t be happening! Fuck Reyes!”

And with her head hung as she couldn’t find the strength to pick it up, she could feel that he is picking up the pace now. It would make her body jiggle and she’d black out as the pain became unbearable.

The next time she opened her eyes she saw the bright light. The air was fresh, easy to inhale and the loud noises became the utter silence.

For a moment she was afraid to move, remembering how it would hurt, but after a several moments she did. She touched her face only to find, now healed scars, no more dripping blood, no more pain and she sighed as the wave of relief went through her.

She scanned the med-bay, it was empty and silent.

“Welcome back Pathfinder.” The AI broke the silence.

“Thank you SAM.” She rubbed her eye. “How long has it been?”

“A week has passed since you were brought in.”

She'd take a moment to absorb this information. That wasn’t a short time, it must have been bad, she thought. Just how fucked up was she?

“Where is everyone?”

“Most of the crew are in the living quarters. Dr. T’Perro and Drack are outside the med-bay. Do you wish me to call them?”

She suddenly found herself unable to move and speak as the memories poured in. Pair of dirty boots and one slamming into her face with brute force, throwing her head back, and then another hit, she’d arch her back. She could hear her bones breaking under their force. The feeling of weakness, inability to fight back. And she'd stumble under the terror. 

Lexi and Drack rushed in as the AI informed them of Sara’s waking only to find her unresponsive.

“Hey Sara, look at me.” Lexi was snapping her fingers. “Sara answer me.”

Nothing.

Lexi took Sara’s hand In hers, but Sara's clenched fists wouldn’t give up.

“Sara look at me.” Lexi got in her face. “You are fine, everything’s fine. You are in the med-bay, safe and sound. Don’t be afraid.”

Lexi shifted her eyes towards the Drack as Sara wasn’t responding. “Drack give me some water. She is full of meds and I can’t give her any more.”

As Drack brought some water, Lexi splashed it over Sara’s sweaty face and back of her neck.

“She is regaining the color.” Lexi splashed some more water. “Sara can you hear me now?”

Sara managed to meet Lexi’s eyes, as she slowly but surely met with the reality again.

“It’s just a shock, you’ll be alright. You are safe now.”

Lexi’s words calmed Sara enough for her to speak again. “I… I don’t know what happened.”

“It’s normal for someone that went through what you did. But if it happens again you have to come straight to me.” Lexi checked her pupils and Sara just nodded.

 “Alright Sara.” Lexi said. “Let me check you vitals.”

Lexi continued with her examination as Sara looked at Drack.

“Are they alright? Cora and Jaal?”

“They are fine kiddo. Worry about yourself.”

Sara sensed the tint of displease in his voice. Was he angry at her?

“Drack.” She gathered the courage and was ready to face whatever answer she would get. “Is everything alright?”

“Drack is right Sara, you need to take a better care of yourself.”

“I know.” Sara looked down.

“Sara, your body endured a lot, four fractured ribs, injuries to your head, neck and arms were…” Lexi paused. “We talked about dying Sara.”

“I know,”

“Well your vitals are good, but keeping you here for another day or two.”

And as Sara was about to protest, Lexi stopped her.

“No, no arguing about this.”

The following day Lexi would finally give her a green light and she could leave the med-bay, but no physical effort for at least another week.

The way she said it, with such a firmness and serious tone in her voice, Sara had no other choice but to listen to her. Maybe a small vacation wasn’t such a bad idea.

After all she only has seen a part of the Kadara Port and could go further exploring.

But before all, there were some things still bugging her, and she was set to find out what happened that day.

As she approached the living quarters, she decided it’s better if they talked privately and not in front of the whole crew.

 “Cora, Jaal can I talk to you for a moment?” She peeked her head through the doors of living quarters and they nodded and joined her in the hallway.

 “What happened on that mission, I thought you guys were behind me.”

“No Sara,” Cora answered. “We were unpacking the weapons from Nomad. We got carried away in chatting when we realized you weren’t there. It was too late when we started searching."

“So you didn’t hear a child crying? It was loud, it pierced my ears. Like it was next to me."

Cora and Jaal shook their heads. “We didn’t hear anything.” Jaal added.

Sara sighed leaning on the wall. “I am sure I heard it. What is happening?!” She thud her head against the wall.

“Pathfinder, I might be able to shed some light on that question.” SAM interrupted.

“Go ahead SAM.” She was awaiting for an answer in anticipation.

“At that time your implant was hit by the waves of junk data, resulting in software malfunction. I was able to sort it out while you were unconscious Pathfinder. I came across an audio log from Earth. Pathfinder, It was a recording of a baby crying.”

“Wait, someone did this to me purposely?” Sara’s eyes widened.

 _But who?_  She wondered.

Surely someone that had a skill to trick SAM like that.

“Yes Pathfinder. The assumption is correct. Data was carefully sorted to play the recording. The perpetrator had to be in the vicinity.”

Her heart raced and she clenched her fists and slammed them against the wall. “Bastards. SAM can you track the signal back?"

"I wasn't able to, Pathfinder."

"Dammit!" She shouted and she looked at them. "And you didn't see anyone?"

Cora and Jaal shook their heads.

“Sara, we could’ve expected as much. That someone will try at some point.” Cora reasoned. “And the answer might be right in front of you. Who do we know that has the resources and holds a grudge against you, against all the Initiative?"

Sara looked at Cora questionably. “You mean Sloane?”

Cora nodded.

"Maybe. That first meeting was a disaster, but would she really do that? It's too risky even for her." Sara questioned it.

"Maybe she was sure it would work, she was almost successful. And you've seen how her security behaves. My vote goes to her." Cora glowered and Jaal stayed quiet.

"We won't do much speculating. For now let's keep it cool, we can't go gun blazing there." Sara said as they were entering the living quarters again.

"It think I need some coffee, we'll talk about this later. At least now I know what happened."

Cora and Jaal went back to their seats after agreeing, and Sara turned toward the machine.

As she was making the coffee, she felt a hand on her shoulder and in a heartbeat she turned to meet Liam's eyes.

His grin would lift up her mood. He was cute when he smiled like that at her. He must have just come out of the shower, because he smelled like freshly cut grass and she’d notice his hair was still a little wet. Looking good as always, he kept his body in shape and on occasions Sara couldn’t resist but brush her hand over his stomach.

“Good to see you here Ryder, we missed you.”

“Hey Liam.” She greeted him through a smile with a tint of lusty tone. “I hope you didn’t make much trouble this past week.” She winked.

“We visited local bars, few fights went down, but I’m happy to say it wasn’t one of us.” He laughed. “You should come with us next time. Kralla’s Song is good, and I think Drack has the crush on the bartender there.” He whispered.

Sara snorted. “Well now I have to see that.” She glanced at Drack.

She’d caught Liam’s gaze as she looked back, there was something sweet in his eyes that soothed her at the moment and she smiled warmly.

“What?” She smiled.

 “Nothing.” He looked down at his mug. “I was thinking to make a movie night, now that you are well. I have a few movies that I brought from Milky Way.”

“That would be great Liam! The crew will enjoy it.” She pat him on the shoulder as she poured the coffee into his mug. “I know I will.”

His mug shook a little as he shivered a little. “Thought so. Tonight sounds good?”

She nodded at him as she made her way to the table and Liam was right behind her. She’d take her usual seat, next to the window.

She’d slowly sip her coffee, enjoying the view of the planet. She liked the view of Voeld the most. Snow was one of her favorite things and there it would just endlessly fall.

And once she made her crew go out and enjoy the magic of it by making a snowman. It came as a difficult task for most of them, but the snow fight was a bingo.

She giggled silently into her mug as she remembered it.

She opened her omni-tool and scrolled through the emails slowly, most of them were ‘get well’ wishes and few of the new missions. She wouldn’t even open them as she was under Lexi’s orders. She wouldn’t resist the urge if she did.

But one in particular caught her attention. It was under the name “Reyes Vidal” It would trigger the memory, like it was the name she heard somewhere. But it was like looking through the fog, so close yet so unclear.

 

**To: Sara Ryder**

**From: Reyes Vidal**

 

_Pathfinder,_

_I hear you are still unconscious, but still alive._

_I am glad I was there to stop those thugs in time._

_I wish you fast recovery._

_\-  Reyes Vidal_

 

Sara sneered silently taking it as a joke. The word of her being attacked most likely traveled through whole Heleus by now. Some of them were even a hate mail, wishing her death.

So she'd just discard it as another cry for attention. Being a pathfinder meant to have a few fans as well, maybe she knew that name cause of it, maybe he was one of those crazy 'I'll kiss your feet and die for you' fans.

She'd just shake her head. Not important, but the bug stayed there within her, even though she wasn't aware yet.

She’d close her omni-tool and join her crew in chat, something about Asari mating ritual. Drack seemed particularly interested. They'd all share a good laugh and Liam struck a look towards Sara. 

"What do you say you and I go to my room and search for a movie for tonight?" Liam whispered in her ear.

Sara grinned as she agreed. 

The two of them made an exit as the crew continued their chatter.

As they arrived in Liam's room, Sara made herself comfortable on the couch first, but as Liam pulled two pillows from the cabinet she agreed to sit on the floor as they decide on the movie.

Liam opened a big trunk and shifted it and a large number of vids fell out of it and on the floor.

“I thought you said you have a few movies?” Sara sat on the floor with the pile of movies in front of her. Her eyes wondered, jumping from one to the other, trying to figure out where to start.

 “I guess I forgot to mention the rest.” Liam laughed frantically.

“Liam, there is like 200 here. And all we need one, so just pick.”

“I watched all of them, it wouldn’t be fair, it’s up to you Pathfinder.” He teased.

“You watched all of these? It’s insane.” Her eyes widened even more at this information and she continued to search through the pile reading the summaries.

“Sara, I’ve been meaning to ask, how are you really?” The laughter disappeared as he asked her.

“I’m fine.”

“Really?”

“I… I’ve been better. It’s not easy to wake up, after almost dying again. I just need couple of days.” She would assured him. Lexi probably told him about her episode.

“I am here for you, whenever you need, whatever you need, don’t hesitate.” He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up as she held his hand.

“I know Liam. Thank you.” She sealed between the vids.

“No problem I understand. I saw you when that guy brought you in, I…”

“What guy?” She interrupted him. “Liam what guy? I thought Jaal and Cora brought me in”

“Oh no, they came an hour after you, thinking you’ve been kidnaped. And as for the guy, I don’t know, he just brought you in, it was weird. He babbled something and then just ran. I think Jaal said he’s some contact of theirs, or something.”  

Sara connected the dots, the email wasn't just some fan. Her head hurt a bit as she remembered more - _The shouting, he shouted at them_. _'No'? Do he shout that?_

In a hurry she jumped over the pile as she made her way to the door. “I got to go Liam, I’ll see you tonight.”

“Wait Sara, what about the movie?”

“I left it on the side!” She yelled from cargo-bay as she entered the lift and was on her way to Jaal's room. As she reached the research center, she opened her email again and scrolled through it.

_Where is it now?_

She scrolled some more _._

_Here it is. Reyes Vidal._

She'd read it again, and the fog over her memories was slowly settling. 

_He carried me. And with ease, he ran. I remember. The smell, whiskey. Who is this man?_

The door in front of her opened and she found Jaal sitting at the table, covered with wrinkled papers, and he warmly greeted her.

"Good thing you are here, I am writing poetry, would like to know your opinion." He stood up holding a piece of paper.

“Jaal I'm sorry, I would love to hear your poetry, but I need to ask you something."

"If I have an answer, I'll be happy to share it with you." Jaal smiled.

"Liam says some guy brought me in and not you and Cora. Is that true?”

“It is. Cora and I, we searched for you, tried to get you on the comm. We just found a dead bodies on the ground, both shot and a blood trail. We followed it until it was gone, we believed you’ve been kidnapped." Jaal swallowed a lump as he looked down.

"It was me, my blood trail?"

"Yes, he must have been there with a shuttle." Jaal added. "Me and Cora, we... We are sorry we weren't there for you."

"Oh Jaal, it's not your fault." She leaped forward and hugged him. "Don't think that."

A few moments of silence have passed as Jaal and Sara just exchanged the looks.

"Who is he, Reyes Vidal?" Sara finally asked the question she was most keen on finding out.

The thoughts that haunted her right now were just of him, and nothing else. The warmth of his embrace, the ease he carried her with, the raspy sound of his voice.

"Ahh yes. He is our contact on Kadara, Angara knows him best by his codename, Shena." Jaal made a pause as he saw Sara's grin. "Sara, I don't recommend any contact with him."

"What are you talking about?" Sara's grin quickly folded. 

"He... He has a bad reputation among people. He smuggles and also many Angaran women are angry at him. I don't think he'd ever leave Aya alive."

"Jaal, those rumors mean nothing."

"I know it, they are not rumors!" Jaal raised his voice and Sara frowned as she fired back.

But she remembered everything now, the fog was completely gone. He fought them, he killed them, for her, to save her. It brought feeling to her she didn't quite understand. Gratitude? No. It was more, something else. Something... special. Maybe in the way that she felt safe when he carried her. Or the voice, or the warmness. She wouldn't know.

“You don't understand the way I feel! He saved my life!" She sighed. "Jaal... I owe him everything." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> If you liked it please leave a comment it will make my day! ^^


	2. His Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about how Reyes met Sara from his POV. And how Sara got beaten.

Reyes was sitting on that damn rock every day, watching sulfuric lake and enjoying the morning coffee.

He could relax here, think clearly and make plan for his next move against the Sloane.

She’d repulse him with her actions. People deserved better and he believed he could deliver.

Taking another sip of his coffee with the smile on his face as he knew that slowly but surely he is getting the higher ground against her.

He already got some of her people on his side, and one of his best operatives is right next to her. And he’d be always one step ahead of her. He could see how scared it would make her. She’d double the flow of Oblivion, selling it at enormous rate so she could hire and bribe even more people into telling her who the Charlatan is. 

But Reyes was smarter one from the start. The life in the shadows was something he liked, it was better if only several hand-picked people knew about his true identity. He didn’t mind being a third rate smuggler or just some pilot to everyone else. It meant no one will be able to stab him in the back, or reveal who the Charlatan is.

He took another sip of his coffee, as his onmi-tool bleeped and he rolled his eyes as he told Keema so many times not to disturb him before he finishes his morning ritual.

Email just said: _Meet me, Zion, 10 minutes. It’s important._

He was looking at his coffee still half left and he took another, larger sip. 

“Well if it’s that important.” He murmured as he got up, removing the dust from his clothes.

He’d drag his body back to the slums as he felt tired still, it was pleasantly rough night for him and he begged in his head to walk to a done deal, something that would need his oversee only or approval.

 “You are late!” Keema frowned as he showed up at the door. 

“Remember what I said about fashionably late?”

Keema rolling her eyes. “Oh please.”

“So what is so important?” He’d approach her.

She’d take a closer look at him, his shoulders crooked forward, almost like hanging and the reddish eyes lurking behind the lashes. “Rough night I see.”

“Can we focus here Keema?”

“Who was it this time? Zia, Carmen or another one of my friends?” She interrogated unpleasantly.

“I told you I didn’t know!” Reyes raised his voice in annoyance. “No one, just some girl I met at the bar. I made sure she is not your friend, since you get so angry.”

“She stopped talking to me! I think I’m entitled to make you stay away from my friends. Besides what is it that they get so attracted to?”

Reyes took a step back as he gave Keema a surprising look. “My charm?”

“Enough of this. We have bigger things to discus.” She turned to the console and opened an encrypted message. “Mouse got us some Intel, it’s about human Pathfinder. Her ship is orbiting Kadara as we speak and Sloane seems to be making her some trouble, but she will land soon. Mouse says Sloane just want to scare the Pathfinder.”

 “Hmm a Pathfinder…” He rubbed his chin. “This could be very good, if we win a Pathfinder over to our side, things could change, and fast. We won’t need to wait to take Sloane down, and knowing Sloane that shouldn’t be hard.”

“Don’t be so sure.” Keema added. “Sloane can be convincing. Maybe she has a plan.”

“She does, I’m sure of it.” He scowled. “But I’m counting on our Pathfinder being more than just a tittle and see through her.”

“Hope you are right otherwise, we could be the ones that go down and fast.”

“Let’s not wait any longer then. We are going to meet the Pathfinder. Come on.”

 

The sun was almost at its highest when Keema and Reyes arrived at the port. It seemed quiet and Reyes wondered if anyone even knew yet.

 “According to Mouse, Sloane is going to meet with a Pathfinder first and then decide should they stay or not.” Keema was reading encrypted email.

“Aaaah that woman!” Reyes shouted as he pushed against the railing and waved his hand dismissively. “She can’t do anything without drama. Can she?”

It would take the long wait before Reyes noticed guards being tense and gathering as they got armed and that quickly was followed by them getting into the position around the landing area.

 “What the hell is Sloane doing? Is she going to kill a Pathfinder?”

This doesn’t smell good, he thought. If she does something stupid, it would start a war with the Initiative. He hoped that Sloane was as half smart as she was cruel.

“Sniper on the roof? Seriously?” He glanced at Keema.

“It seems that Sloane is not taking any chances.” Keema shrugged.

“What the damn chances would a Pathfinder have here?  It's certain no one would come _announced_  to kill Sloane, It’s ridiculous. It would be a suicide mission!”

Reyes was getting undoubtedly annoyed by this, Sloane could destroy his chance to do business with a Pathfinder.

“And where is that damn ship already?!” He shouted.

"Look up, they are coming." Keema pointed.

Tempest was slowly approaching the port, and his eyes gazed it for very long, not losing the sight of it as it landed.

The outcasts were getting nervous, five of them ran and surrounded the airlock door and Reyes sulked as he was  powerless to do anything about it.

The door hissed, opening and revealing several people that came out slowly and the guards followed them with their rifles pointed at.

“Keema what does our Pathfinder look like?” Reyes asked curiously.

“Intel says Pathfinder has a… ponytail? The Pathfinder is a woman, Mouse is sure."

Reyes was getting luckier by the hour. He gave Keema a smug smile as he punched her on the shoulder. “Oh this is excellent. She’s a lady, and we all know ladies love Reyes Vidal.” He lavishly spread his hands and pointed at himself.

“Well Reyes, maybe this one won’t fall for your 'charms'.” Keema teased.

Reyes waved his hand, dismissing her sarcasm.

He turned back towards Tempest and he searched for anyone with the ponytail. The crew was scanned and unarmed by the guards and the process was slow, leaving him burning in anticipation.

_But then, he saw her._

Her chocolate hair reflected in the reddish glow as the Sun rays showered over her. She walked confidently with the smile on her face, like she had no worry and he like that. 

He’d lean on a railing resting on his elbows, there was something about her, he couldn’t quite put a finger on it. 

_What is that? What is it about her that’s making me feel this way?_

He felt the warmness around his chest and his heart raced a bit, skipping gently a beat.

He'd scan her carefully, following her every hand gesture or the way her lips made small dimples as she smiled. But her eyes caught his breath short. Big and blue, like deep ocean and radiating, standing out from everything else. 

 “Keema I think we should have a Collective scouts keep an eye on our prize.” He turned his head towards her, but not losing the sight of Sara. “You know, just in case.”

He had to keep an eye on her, find out everything he could.

Keema nodded. "I see she might be a challenge." She teased again.

His eyes followed Sara until the guards escorted her through the door and she disappeared behind.

He hissed as he lost this beautiful image and then he frowned at Keema. "You are not helping you know."

"All I'm saying is, don't fuck up our chance just cause you can't control your 'needs'. This is too important." Keema fired at him firmly.

"I know. I won't."

 

He'd sit on that rock again, enjoying his morning ritual by the lake. 

But this time he'd think of her, and of her only. 

Three days passed since he saw her for the first and the last time and not only did she haunt his thoughts, but she also taunted his dreams and all of them went in the same direction:

Pale and perky, with her hair released from the band. Bare naked as she stood in front of him, biting her lip as her deep blue eyes gazed at him. He, naked as well and leaning on his elbows on the bed, piercing her with his golden-brown gems as he gently signaled her with them, and she'd get down on her knees. The intensity and anticipation grew in him as he threw his head back, expecting the warmness around his shaft any second now. And right when she was about to open her mouth and swallow him, he'd wake up, all sweaty and clearly in erected state and he'd take a long time to calm down.  

The mere memory of it would harden him and he needed to forget about it, how can he walk around like this? 

_This isn't you Reyes._

He'd shake his head, desperately searching for anything he wouldn't like about her.

Keema was right, he can't do business as a Charlatan and Pathfinder if in his mind she is giving her attention to his bulge, he thought. 

 

Taking another sip of his coffee as he looked further into the distance or the risen sun, he'd notice something was different. He'd jump down from the rock and on the ground. The air seemed fresh, the stench of the sulfur was milder. 

_What the hell happened here?_

He'd approach the lake and dared to touch the water, after retrieving his hand several times in attempt, it was just water, it didn’t burn anymore. 

He'd stand there for a while, silently observing it. As happy as he was, he was just as much confused. It has been a year, and nothing ever changed on Kadara and once she swoops in, everything changed, even him. 

It was too much of a coincidence for him not to think she had her fingers in this. And the reports were saying something about her team turning on those weird alien structures. Reyes would connect at least some dots. 

But all of this meant that she is even more amazing and suddenly the horror of it hit him. He won't be able to get her out of his head. 

 

“Aah that woman! Coming here, making me feel this way! And now... fixing the damn lakes!” He shouted into the open annoyingly. 

His morning ritual was done at this point, even the coffee wasn't enough anymore and he decided to hit the slums. 

Slowly as he gave himself a time to calm down, he walked. And the first stop was Tartarus. 

He entered it in hopes to have some of that good whiskey Kian hides behind the bar and sit in his dark corner. 

"Kian my man I need saving and i know you are hiding that Mount Milgrom that you stole from Sloane. Would you care to share it?" 

"Vidal, ahh shit! You know that stuff could be sold for a lot of credits. I already have the buyer." 

"I know. I am the buyer, now hand me that bottle." Reyes smirked. 

"I'm getting paid for this? I went to great lengths to get this." Kian asked as he handed him a bottle and the glass. 

"Of course Kian. I'm the man of my word. Just tell Keema how much." 

As Reyes was just about to down his whiskey, Keema interrupted. 

"I see you are enjoying yourself Vidal." 

He'd take a look at her before he drank his whiskey in one go.

"What is it now Keema?" He poured another glass. 

"No sharing?" Keema smiled and Reyes without any hesitation poured her a glass too.  

"We have a problem." She finally said it as she spun her glass and her eyes shifted to him. "But not here. Zion, 5 minutes." 

Reyes nodded as he felt it in the tone of her voice, it was bad. 

He downed two more shots before returning bottle to Kian and he headed for the secret lair. Carefully to not to be seen he walked to there, checking the sides once more as he arrived at the door. 

Keema stood at her usual spot, right in front of the console, Reyes would notice on her face that she was focused. 

"I managed to decrypt only part of the message so far. It's not good." She turned and faced him. 

Reyes stood in anticipation as Keema was silent. "Well speak already!" He shouted. 

"Mouse gave us some Intel from the Outcast meeting. It happened this morning so there's still a chance." 

"A chance for what?" Reyes became irritated as she stalled. 

Keema turned her back to him this time. "Apparently Sloane found some ex pathfinder, Asari. The Asari, she knows things about Pathfinder, and made Sloane believe Pathfinder is here to take her down. Reyes it's bad." Keema paused. "They will sent her on a faux mission and according to Mouse, she is supposed to meet with one of the Angara resistance leaders. But instead, she will be ambushed." 

"Ambushed how?! " Reyes shouted,

"I don't know Reyes, Mouse wasn't clear on that. I think he sent us coordinates and time when this meeting is suppose to happen, but I need time to decipher it." 

"Keema..." He pulled he hand making her face him. "I need to know it as soon as possible." And Keema nodded as she saw the rage burning in his eyes.

He'd sit on the chair as Keema continued with decryption. He noticed his heart pumping faster, thudding against the ribs and the tingles that ran through his legs and up to his body were understood by him. This wasn't just business anymore. It was more than that, and more than just sex. Keema was wrong, he wouldn't just toss Sara like he did with the others, turning his back and never caring. He himself couldn't understand why the things were like this.

_Why her?_

"How much longer Keema." 

"A little more i think. Mouse pushed it really deep, had to go through several of our softwares."

He hissed as it took so much time, but he was proud at his operative being so careful. As long as the Mouse resigned there, Reyes had an advantage over Sloane. 

His legs were restless by now. What if Sara is already on her way there? He thought. He feared. 

And after a while, what seemed to be eternity for Reyes, Keema shouted. "I got it!" 

Reyes jumped from the chair throwing it on the ground from the force. "Tell me!" 

"Coordinates show this spot in Spirits Ledge." She pointed at the screen. "It's in two hours. We have enough time to organize and send operatives there." 

Indeed Keema was thinking smart, but Reyes wasn't. He wanted to be there. He needed to be there. If he sent his men there, then he couldn't go. No, he decided, he won't be bringing Collective into this. He can't stay back and get reports, he had enough of the reports these three days. 

"I'll go alone." He murmured. 

"You can't be serious. Why would you put yourself in danger?" Keema pierced him with her eyes. "Don't go and ruin what we have built here so far." 

"She is important to us, with her we will have great power. She needs to be protected and i won't put that in some operatives hands." 

"Reyes we have some of the best. We will send them." Keema followed him as he was approaching the door. 

"Yeah well, I am better." 

The door closed and Reyes put the end to that discussion. He would have it no other way. 

He knew the area Keema showed him, it had perfect spots for him to lurk from distance and give a hand when things go south. 

He was heading for the landing area and on his way he called for one of his shuttles. It won't leave any trails and he could get to the higher position. 

As he arrived to the landing area, a Turian greeted him as he gave him the keys. "It's all yours Vidal. Transport again?" 

And Reyes just nodded as he made his way into the shuttle and powered it up. It was a short ride and he arrived at the Spirits Ledge an hour earlier, perfect timing as he needed to find the spot from which he could look around without obstacles. 

He'd patiently lay on the hot rock of Kadaran mountain and in the distance he could finally see the nomad approaching.

His heart jumped in joy that he will finally see her again and he'd surrender to it. Enough pretending, she was something else, something special, and he won't deny himself the full blow of feelings she gave him.

His eyes followed her from the moment she stepped out. She was in her Initiative armor now.

_She looks so sexy in that._

His mind wondered to the dream now and he felt the hardening again. Quickly shaking his head he tried to get rid of the image. 

Focus Reyes!

Her team was now unloading weapons as they chatted, but Sara seemed off, distracted. She suddenly shifted her focus on something else. He observed as she made her way through the small passage between the mountains and on the other side, away from the road and her team. 

Reyes quickly repositioned himself on the other side so he could have a better view. He feared that this was it, the ambush and he stayed on alert for any sign of trouble. 

He'd observe her as she walked the empty land, no structures around her and yet she seemed to search for something. Maybe the hot noon day sun hit her hard and made her disoriented, he though. Maybe. But he would still wait, Mouse wouldn't lie, the ambush is going to happen and he needs to have the higher ground. 

There was a loud bang just as she approached one of the rocks, and the dust raised as the two mercenaries charged at Sara.

It all happened quickly as they ran towards her with the metal gauntlets, rather than guns. 

The fact that they carried only cold weapons was clear to Reyes: Sloane wanted Sara to suffer before she died, gun would be an easy death. He himself used this couple of times and he knew how miserably and painfully those people died. 

It would scare him and he'd jump to his feet as he watched her dodge a few punches and throwing the mercenaries on the ground with her biotics. But something was off. Strangely as she still held one hand raised from throwing her biotics, she held her head with the other, letting out a loud sob.

_Was she in pain?_

He’d make a step pulling out his gun, but he'd stop in his tracks. A Charlatan in him came out at full charge. If he’d let it go just a little bit further he could swoop in and save the day, be a hero. 

And before Reyes could even finish that thought he heard an even louder sob as one of the mercenaries swung his gauntlet, landing it on her cheek.

And the blood splattered over the hot ground as she fell down and they kicked her with their heavy boots mercilessly, brutally.

She screamed with every hit she received, crying and shouting at them, begging them to stop.

Her pleads and screams made it all too dangerous. 

_What have I done? Reyes you fool!_

He shook his head in disbelief, like he was getting rid of the Charlatan.

He furrowed his brows, he was angry, but mostly at himself. He'd jumps from the high and immediately charge at the mercenaries, channeling all the anger, carrying it with him to fuel him as he slammed his fist into the face of one, knocking him out cold and shooting the other dead. 

For a few seconds he stood there and then pointed a gun at the one that was still alive and shot him right between the eyes. He'd be happier to keep him alive and get some answers from him, but now wasn't the time.

Her body laid there covered in blood and bruises and he feared he might have been late, but as he cut the distance between them he heard her silent sobs and as she'd try to move, the sound of pain she'd let out became louder.  

_She is alive._

He felt a tint of relief. 

“Pathfinder are you alright?” 

_Nothing. Nothing but her cries._

“Pathfinder! Answer me!” He shouted as he was picking her up making but it would make her cry even more and it felt like a stab to his heart as he heard her. 

He carried her through the dust, thinking of what he's done, cursing himself for being so greedy, for wanting to be a hero.

He picked up the pace and ran towards his shuttle, thinking she might die right there, in his arms.

He looked at her face, bloody and dirty and he felt the guilt building up inside of him as he yelled in anger and desperation.

“This can’t be happening, fuck Reyes, you stupid idiot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> If you liked it please leave a comment it will make my day! ^^


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloane has a proposition for Sara and she accepts it. Reyes is distracted as his mind is occupied by Sara.  
> The two of them meet for the first time officially.

_Dame una señal un minuto para conversar,_  
dame tan solo una oportunidad   
para poderte enamorar cada dia mas. 

 

Sara stood in her room, unable to move, gripping the shelf in front of her as she remembered the beating. She was trembling, silently screaming as she didn’t want anyone to know. The face of horror as she would finally let go, collapsing on the floor. Running her fingers through furry carpet as she was coming back from the memories.

It’s been three days and the AI was sensing it too, she wasn’t well, but she forbid SAM from saying anything to another living soul.

“The heart rate is now back to normal Pathfinder.” SAM informed her. “May I add that this is the second time today and you should seek help from Dr. T'Perro.”

Sara was slowly picking herself up, clearly weakened. “Thank you SAM.” She said it annoyingly.

She could hear some commotion outside of her room, giggles and shushes. She opened her door to find Jaal holding Cora in his arms as they were trying to enter crew quarters. She’d raise an eyebrow and give them an inquisitive look. Jaal would drop Cora to her feet almost immediately.

He was clearing his throat. “Ryder, ah yes…” - Giving a nervous look to Cora.-  “…aren’t you supposed to be outside, with the rest of the crew?”

Sara would almost burst to laugh as she saw Jaal trying to talk his way out of this. She’d look at the Cora laughing behind him as he desperately tried. “Jaal, it’s okay they can know, I was only keeping this a secret because I wasn’t sure if it was serious, and now that I know.” Cora would take a leap, wrapping her hands around his neck, kissing him.

“So this is why you both disappear when we are on a shore leave.” Sara was smiling. “I was going anyway, you can be alone.” She turned to climb the ladder, but she stopped in the middle of a climb and as she leaned backwards,  pointing finger at them, she cheerfully demanded “Just… don’t use my bed…or my room.”

Leaving the Tempest and those two lovers to enjoy their free time, Sara would slowly walk through Kadara’s Port, taking her time. She was deep in her thoughts. She thought of him, the man that saved her, his smell still warming her body, it’s probably their fault, seeing them so happy and in love she wished for it too. 

_Still that smell. What is it?_

But her thinking ended soon as Kaetus approached her.

“Sloane wants to see you.”

Sara would frown, she wasn’t in the mood for Sloane right now. The first meeting they had didn’t go so well with Sloane threatening her not to make any trouble, or the trouble would find her. And she had her suspicions that she was behind her beating.

“Now!” Keatus was ordering her as he pointed his finger at the door.

She’d look around in hopes to find anyone from the Tempest, as she was walking into HQ.

Sloane was sitting in her chair as usual, ordering around her people to leave, giving them a hand gestures. She would look at Sara noticing the bruises are still there.

“I’m going to be straight with you. I don’t like you, don’t take it personally, any Initiative member is on my black list.” Sara sighed deeply. “Get on with it.” Clearly annoyed for being dragged here.

“My intel tells me we have the same enemy. Ever heard of Charlatan?”

Sara would remember Vetra mentioning him when they were landing.

“Yes, leader of the Collective.”

“Good, you do your homework at least…” Sloane was getting cocky, but Sara wasn’t bothered by it. “Intel is good, I’ve received it from a trusted source. The Charlatan ordered the kill on you, and since I’ve been trying to get that bastard for months now. Maybe you and I could make some deal.”

 “Why would he want to kill me? He’s never met me.” Sara would stand there suspiciously.

“He’s obviously afraid of you, you are the Initiative and he was the part of the uprising too, difference is I don’t hide my dislikes, and I believe we can come to terms, leaving no party hurt in any way." Sloane was convincing her. "My intel is solid, one of his men spilled it up, on more than one way,”

Sara was considering it, she didn’t really know anything about Collective or the Charlatan, maybe Sloane wasn’t the one.

“You just get him for me and I’ll see that he also pays for what he did to you, also that outpost we talked about last time, it’s yours if you do this. Do we have a deal?”

Sara would think this through, she was in the unknown waters and she should be careful, Sloane didn’t really earn her trust with this, but she wouldn’t deny an offer. Vetra said Charlatan was real shady bastard, so maybe Sloane was right. And her offer for the outpost won her over to say - “Alright, we have.”

“Dismissed.” Sloane showed her the door.

Coming outside Sara felt relief, there was some tension in that room. She would continue her walk, slowly pacing. She arrived at the entrance of Kralla’s Song, standing there thinking –  _Why not?_  -  Her crew would mention it on one or two occasions so she wanted to check it out.

It was a modest bar with one bartender and couple of tables, and it wasn’t really crowded which soothed her. She couldn’t help herself but think about her talk with Sloane. Where to look for him? She looked at Umi as she was resting her elbows on the bar, ordering a glass of Akantha. She didn’t drink it since she visited Afterlife, when she said goodbyes to her friends just before her journey. She would take one sip of this warm beverage, still looking at her.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.” Umi answered as she was wiping the counter in front of Sara.

“Do you know where can I get any information about Charlatan?” Sara had to choose her words, she didn’t want to ask her directly, it would scare her if she did. Umi would just shake her head like she didn’t know anything.

“Are you sure?” Sara asked her again.

“I’m just a bartender, not a Shadow Broker.”  

Sara would chuckle disappointingly thinking it would have been real nice if a Shadow Broker was in Andromeda, it would certainly make things easier. But it is what it is.

She was spinning her glass of Akantha, almost empty, drowning in her thoughts when she saw, with the corner of her eye, someone standing, she raised her head in a heat startled to death…

 

Reyes was nervously pacing at Tartarus, making himself very noticeable by others. His hand folded in a prayer, mumbling to his chin.

Reyes’ guilt was eating him for a week now, he lost control and he didn’t like that. He’d hate himself at this moment, still wondering what the hell happened to him back there. From where did that sudden urge to just stop and do nothing come from? He has never considered himself a bad man, few murders here and there, but all deserving, all justified in his head, but now, he felt like one.

He would frequently contact Jaal about some Angaran business, dropping Pathfinder’s name occasionally, like it was nothing else but a healthy curiosity. Any more than that and he would seem suspicious, Jaal was questioning it already. So, no, he shouldn’t call today, he was running out of ideas to represent Jaal with anyway. Today he would just do this, pace and pray.

He was never an overly religious man. He remembered his mom dragging him to church, it was such a trouble for him back then. It’s not that he didn’t believe, but like any other kid he would rather play, than listen to bible readings. But ever since he carried Sara to the Tempest, ever since he laid her down on the bed as Lexi was yelling at him for some explanation, he’d let out a prayer or two that his mama taught him. But it wouldn’t be the first time, after his mama’s death he prayed for her soul to enter heaven, to be forgiven of any sins she might have committed. Even if he thought, in the back of his mind, she had nothing to be forgiven for, but he wasn’t the one to judge, so he prayed for so many nights.

And now, day seven, still not awake, he’d pray even harder. For God to help her recover and may have mercy on his souls as he is the reason she’s laying there. He would look up as he finished, pleading in his mind one more time and continuing the pacing.

Keema was sitting at the table next to him sorting through emails. “You need to calm down, or you’ll scare all of the guests away. Kian won’t like that.” …

He hissed at her, scowling.  He’d just dismiss her words.

“I am serious Reyes! You have a meeting in half an hour with Theran at Kralla’s. Remember? Get it together!”

She went tough on him and Reyes was rubbing his forehead as he indeed didn’t remember.

“Aah shit, you are right.”

He’d make himself forget about her, it did take him a long time but he allowed his mind to be focused at business. Arriving at Kralla’s Song just in time, Reyes sat with turian to discuss a proposition.

“As I said over the email, no payment upfront.” 

“If you want me to do business with you, you’ll have to trust me Theran.” Reyes was leaning back in his chair, lavishly showing off. 

“You have to remember I’m not the one deciding, I need an answer Reyes!”

“No. Upfront or nothing!”

“Why are you so stubborn?”

“I’d say it’s called being smart. It’s my ass on the line.”

“You know I have to contact him first?”

“You do that.”

As Theran was leaving to make a call. Reyes saw a ponytail, sitting at the bar all alone, his eyes locked on her, he wasn’t sure if it was some sweet illusion or reality. He was lost in time, watching her running a hand through her hair, adjusting that ponytail. She was alive and well and his prayers answered. A soft whisper of gratitude came out of him. “Thank you for listening.”

Theran was coming back now, approaching the table.

“Boss said it’s fine, he will…where are you going? Reyes?!”

“Shush shhhhhh.”

Reyes shushed him, waving his hand rapidly as he stood up, but not moving his sight of her. This was his moment, she was so alone, and he could talk to her. He ran his fingers thought his hair as he was approaching, he wasn’t thinking about anything. His mind was so clear right now…

 

“You look like you could use a drink.” He said it so casually while taping the counter with his hand, signaling Umi for drinks.

Sara’s startled eyes were sealed on him. That smell, she knew that smell, she would recognize it now, it was whiskey.

Her body experienced a rush of adrenaline that went straight to her throat, leaving her unable to say anything. She would just faintly smile as she was looking at his golden brown eyes, she could see her reflection in them.

Umi finally broke the silence bringing the drink.

“It’s you.” She stated. “You found me. You saved my life.”

Reyes would flicker as his guilt rushed.

“Oh I wouldn’t say it was…” She would leap forward giving him a hug. “like… that?” - Reyes was confused as she hugged him, he expected a lot of things, but not this. But right now he just relaxed letting that feeling settle in a hug. He wrapped his hands around her, feeling her warm body, all of his problems suddenly disappeared. And he was happy.

“Thank you.” She said it softly to his ear, pulling back from the hug.

He would answer with usual  _no problem_ but that wasn’t the case now. He’d just smile at her.

“I’m glad you are feeling better, on your feet, Pathfinder.”

She stretched out her hand. “We haven’t officially met. Sara Ryder.”

He stooped back a little thinking he knows that since day one, but soon realized he probably shouldn't say that to her. 

“Reyes Vidal, nice to finally meet you Sara.”

Her body became faint when she heard him speak her name. She never felt this kind of shiver in her. He was something else, something different. She liked it, 

They would talk and laugh until the dawn. She was giggling at some Angaran joke he was telling her, when her onmitool chirped. She read the message.

_Pathfinder, where are you? We are a little bit worried.  – Liam_

_I'm at Kralla’s Song, don’t worry about me, I’m safe._

In a way he did make her feel safe, she didn't feel trembling once since they started talking.

Reyes would take a peek at her onmi-tool as she was typing.

_Safe? She said she is safe. With me?_

He felt a touch of blissfulness within him, he wasn’t expecting it at all when he decided to peep.

He felt a touch of blissfulness within him, he wasn’t expecting it at all when he decided to peep. Trusting him like that, after they just met, he'd never have that before. Even Keema took her sweet time before she trusted him and he took even longer before he trusted her. It wasn't something he was easy to come by, and seeing how she would feel it right away made him think of how innocent and unspoiled she was. He found the beauty in it like no other. 

For his whole life there was nothing but pain and suffering and it left him with his fathers blood on his hands, and running to another galaxy had its perks, but mostly it was the old same world, same old people. Hungry for power, credits, most of them cunning and deceitful, and in order to survive, he had to become one of them. To blend in and be invisible, to be a shadow. He didn't like it, it was something necessary.

And after all that shit-show he meets someone like her. He'd began to wonder if he could feel it from the beginning, was that what made him scared? 

Kralla's Song was getting crowded as the night was falling, murmurs and loud music overlapped their chatter and the difficulty to hear her brought annoyance to him.  

"It's getting crowded here." He leaned saying it into her ear. 

Sara would look around in a surprise that she didn't notice all of the people around. It was indeed full, and the air got heavier with mixture of sweats and perfumes. The light were dimmed, except those at the bar and people were barely recognizable in all that darkness, only silhouettes moving to the fast beat.

"Indeed it is."

"Maybe we should leave?" He fluttered as he asked. Not sure she would accept and he wouldn't want her to think he is using the situation. Had to be careful here. 

But Sara nodded almost instantly, giving him a sort of relief and happiness.

Coming out into the fresh air and almost empty Kadara Port, the dusky sky burning in vibrant colors, throwing a shade of orange on the Port, and they stood there, in a silence for several moments. 

He was lost in the depths of the blue and her pale skin, complimented with freckles as her lips softly curved in the corners.

Their eyes met and his hand was reaching for her hand, cheeks, waist, anything at that moment, but he stopped himself and his hand was back where it was before. It would have been too soon, he might have known her since the day one, but for her it's only been a few hours. 

"So, you are going back to your ship now?" He finally spoke, pushing the urge to touch her deeper inside.

Sara's voice thinned as she looked around and then towards the port doors. "Yeah, yeah." 

He cracked his fingers as he played with his hands, that wasn’t an answer he hopped for. "Would you like me to follow you?"

Sara chuckled at his attempt of politeness, and sure would love him to follow her, but she wouldn't want her crew to see him. "It's just there through the door. I'm sure I will be fine."

She smiled and a few moment of silence passed as they drowned in each others eyes.

"It has been a fun night. So, I should go now.” She murmured and smiled.  “Don’t be a stranger.”

"It was my pleasure Pathfinder." 

 He'd think just how much pleasure it was, how happy he felt, without any worry as he spent the whole afternoon with her, and it didn't involve wrinkling the bed sheets.

He was watching her turn her back to him and now making a few steps away, away from him, and taking with her this feeling. He was sure he’d never feel it again, but she has awaken it, the feeling of belonging.

“Sara!” He called and she turned right away.

Her eyes glimmered as the light reflected. “Yes?”

 “I realize we spent only a few hours together, but I…” he sighed. “I feel like I know you somehow. I would like you to stay.”

His heart pumped fast as the words just rolled over his tongue. Did he do right by saying this? Saying the truth? He almost believed he made a mistake when he heard her murmur.

“I would like that too.”

Relieved, he grinned. She got closer to him now, slowly approaching.

“I have this special place here at the Port. Would you like to see?”

Sara nodded and they took the path through the crates. They'd continue with their chats as he guided her thought the maze of crates. They held their hands, entangling the fingers, it felt right for both of them.

Her laughter could be heard throughout the Port as he was revealing more of his golden jokes. She indeed was enjoying his company, she felt safe at that moment, no matter the little time she knew him.

She was happy, truly happy after a long time. Since she came here it has been like a nightmare, dad dying, Scott in coma, golden worlds not so golden. But all that faded as she snorted to another of his jokes.

He jumped at one of the crates and reached for her with his hand and as he pulled her up, her body pressed against his and without any hesitation this time, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. He stared into her ocean as he closed the distance between their lips sending the wave of ecstasy through their bodies as his tongue made its entrance between her lips.

His held her by the cheeks, rubbing them gently with his thumbs, enjoying in the softness of her skin under his fingers.

The wanting he felt since the day he first laid his eyes on her was finally satisfied.

After a several long moments, they weren’t sure as the time stopped for them, they pulled back from a kiss that left them with smiles on their faces.

“I am glad I stayed.” Sara whispered and he felt her warm, ragged breath graze his lips.

“Me too, Sara. Me too.” He ran his hand through her hair and released it from the ponytail, indulging himself in the almondy smell that spread around her. He’d secretly take a deep breath, trying to memorize it.

The sun was slowly setting and the colors on the sky mixed even more and they sat on the one of the crates and she leaned her head on his shoulder as he held his hand wrapped around her back.

“Gorgeous isn’t it?” He looked at the Kadara Port as the shade of orange was slowly dimming and the flickering lights of blue and purple danced together. “It is peaceful up here. This place, it allows me to think.”

“You spend a lot of time here?” Sara sat straight and looked at the sunset and then her eyes met his. “Alone?”

Reyes would smirk as he could read between the lines and he couldn’t deny, her question soothed him.. “If you are wondering if I done this with anyone else…I didn’t.”

He gently touched her cheek and his eyes softened. “You are the only one.” And pulled her closer as they locked their lips in another velvety kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> If you liked it please leave a comment it will make my day! ^^


	4. Que Hay Detrás?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara invited Reyes to spend the night at the Tempest, but all is not so well. Going deeper into the night laugh disappears and problems appear.

_Puedo ver desde aquí, mis recuerdos persiguiéndote_  
_Puedo ver el perfil de mi sombra sobre la pared._  
_Puedo ver el perfil del fantasma que hay en mi interior._  
_Qué hay detrás?_  
_Qué hay detrás de una lagrima?_  
_Qué hay detrás de la fragilidad?_  
_Qué hay detrás?_

 

Reyes felt suspicious approaching the Tempest. It’s been a month since they kissed under Kadara’s sunset and two weeks since she left for Nexus. And in between that time not once did she spend the night at his place, she always left right after he fell asleep, nor did she call him to the Tempest.

But now something changed, he got an email from her saying she’s en route back to Kadara, inviting him to come and spend the night.

Reyes always thought her disappearing in the middle of the night was connected to her crew not liking him very much. What does a smuggler has to offer a Pathfinder? He wondered the same, even as a Charlatan, what is that he had to offer her.

_Lies? Check. Living in the shadows? Check. Aiding a criminal? Check. Sleeping with a guy that allowed her to get beaten to near death? Yep. Check. Loving a murderer? Check._

But Reyes was a greedy man, he wanted her, and his fears and doubting won’t stand in his way. One day, he will stop feeling guilty, one day he will forget about that event, one day he will be happy without past poking in his mind. They will be happy, he thought.

It wasn’t just that he wanted all the good feelings for himself, he also wanted to make her his queen, his _reina_. To submit to her every wish, not one would be too big or a trouble for him, he would fulfill them all.  

So he realized what her plan might have been, if she wanted him to go around Tempest and meet them, even if it meant sucking up his smug and smiling falsely, he’ll do it.

The Tempest door hissed and he found himself lost in a moment, just looking at her, leaning on the metal wall, waiting for him. She looked right back at him, her smile was just as he remembers it. Soft, loving, warm.

“Reyes!” She chirped jumping on him, wrapping her hands around and kissing him. He was taken by surprise for a second and then he yield in warmness of her lips, kissing her back. He hugged her firmly, picking her up from the ground. He waited for this kiss for two weeks, that’s a long time for a Charlatan, he missed her.

“Come on, I want you to meet them.” She said it cheerfully.

He feared this, meeting the crew. He wasn’t welcome here by them, it took her this long to call him for a reason. He felt responsible for being him, being a smuggler, he wouldn’t dare to tell her otherwise. She must have had a talk with them, making them do this for her and that, probably, didn’t win her any praises.

Last thing he wanted is for her to sacrifice anything for him. He felt like that was his job, she was too precious to him. He also feared her sacrifices might bite him back in the ass, when she realizes she was giving too much to someone who might not deserve it.

As they were passing through the bridge, it looked like no one was there. He remembered a Salarian being on the bridge that day, he screamed at his omnitool about some redesign. Reyes heard just a few seconds of the conversation as he was running to the med bay.

“Where is everyone?” Reyes asked leaning backwards, checking Peebee’s escape pod. Some octopus looking like machine said “Hello.” to him.  He raised a brow.

“That’s Poc, Peebee’s Remnant pet.” Sara laughed seeing him confused, she found it very cute. A smuggler that has seen it all, and was always on lookout, was startled by a VI.

“What’s Remnant?” He asked even more confused now.

“It’s a long story Reyes, I’ll tell you everything later. They are waiting for us, come on.”

 _They are waiting for us?_ Reyes was wondering. _So they gathered to meet me? Shit this is going to be bad._

Reyes felt trapped and tricked into this, but how could he say no to his reina, he promised himself that every her wish would be fulfilled.

Although that didn’t change the fact that she let out the truth pass by him. Is she unknowingly picking up his traits? He would wonder if that was the case, would Sara pick some more. He would rather that she didn’t, she was light to his dark, a life to his death, a tender flower to his weed. She was a truth to his lies.

He just nodded, and as they made a few steps he stopped.

“A pet machine?” What happened to just having Pyjack Monkeys?”

Sara bursts into laughter. “Oh silly, they are hard to get. Besides Poc is not really a pet, He is a combat VI.”

“You know I can always smuggle a few Pyjack Monkeys for you.” Reyes was teasing her.

“I know, I know, but let’s not talk about your smuggling competence with the crew.” She laughed. “Now come on” She extended her hand asking for his. With a smirk Reyes complied to her wish.

They were sliding down the ladder and Reyes was glancing around, memories of that day flooded him. He stared at the med bay door, remembering her bloody face, badly beaten body, she was wheezing in his arms. He remembered her silent screams and twitches, her body was fighting the unbearable pain. Lexi yelling at him, asking the questions he wasn’t prepared to give, so he just left after placing her body carefully on one of the beds, not saying a word more than “Save her.” He was scared Lexi would hit that spot and make him admit everything, and he couldn’t let that happen.

He broke out in a cold sweat as the memories came in waves he couldn’t take, he almost lost her that day. He wasn’t sure what damn luck shined on him back then, but he was glad it did.

“Reyes, are you alright?”

A sweet, tender voice broke out his staring, and he was startled a little. He turned around to find her blue eyes, her worried eyes pinned at him. Her hand was on his shoulder, a token of comfort. He felt as she shouldn’t be doing this, comforting him, she should let him suffer a little bit more. Maybe then he wouldn’t feel this guilt.

 “Are you nervous to meet them?”

Oh poor Sara, she had no idea what was hiding behind those beautiful golden brown eyes. She had no idea how he wronged her.

“Sara I…” And for a moment Reyes was ready to confess all. ”yes, I am a little.” But another lie came out of him.

Reyes was hating himself for it, damn was the Charlatan in him, he’d curse himself. He could never tell her, his mind was fixated on Sara leaving him as soon as she finds out the truth. He could imagine it so clearly, so vividly.

“They will love you.”

“Come on Sara, we both know they are not happy we are together.” Reyes was frowning, angry, but there was a touch of sadness in his eyes.

“They just don’t know you like I do.”

Her eyes glimmering at him, she smiled and blood rushed through his veins, he could hear it in her voice, she cared deeply for him.

“So how about we fix that?” She grinned.

They were reaching the cargo bay, he could see the door, there was no going back, he would do this for his Reina. The cargo bay door opened and all eyes were on him. He felt like even his slightest movement was recorded by someone’s eyes, and if he was a liar before, he wouldn’t be one now. There was a feeling of unease in him walking towards them.

“Guys be nice.” Sara said it jokingly.

“This is Reyes…” she took his hand in hers, entangling her fingers with his. “…you all know we are together, and I think it’s time you all meet him face to face.”

She introduced him with a smile on her face, proud to have found him, proud of what he did for her, proud of how he saved her. She just needed one more thing, a dress she prepared for tonight.

“Where are you going?” Reyes was trying to catch her hand.

“Just going to change, I’ll be quick.”

She sent him a kiss as she left him in an awkward situation and Reyes gave her a faint smile. It was weird for him, he fought so many enemies, sometimes even alone against three or four and he never felt this nervous. This was different, this was for her and these weren’t his enemies, they were her friends and it was important to her. A train of his thoughts was broken by Kallo’s voice.

“So… Reyes do you want a drink?”

Reyes was looking at the Salarian bluntly, he was expecting questions, but not this one.

“Sure…” Reyes was looking at him uncertain. “Kallo” Salarian added. “Ah yes, Kallo, do you have any whiskey?”

Kallo reached behind the crates and took a bottle from a makeshift fridge. Reyes frowned seeing it’s the one Umi sells at Kralla’s. But it was too late to change his mind now, the Salarian has already filled his glass. They all cheered, letting the awkwardness go away for the moment.

Reyes was sipping his whiskey slowly, he hated it. The crew was now chattering and he felt a little relieved, and then he saw Nomad.

“I could use one like this, here on Kadara. I have seen you guys driving it, certainly has a calling.” Reyes was pointing his finger at it.

“It’s a beauty, isn’t it?” Gil was bragging. “A few more upgrades and it will be perfect. I’m Gil by the way.”

They were shaking their hands, the crew now was letting out of their judging stares and was getting to know him. Aldo Vetra and Drack were threatened him not to hurt Sara or else he would know what the headbutt is, all in joking matter they assured him. He would just faintly smile at them, wasn’t really sure they did.

And while they all had their laugh, Liam was standing behind with his hands folded.

“So Reyes, I hear we have you to thank for Pathfinder’s rescue. How did that happen?”

Reyes could see it in his eyes, he was angry, he knew something was off, and Reyes swallowed a lump. He was ready to say another lie and as he opened his mouth he heard Sara.

“Liam!”

Sara yelled at the doorway. Standing there in a summer dress that followed her body to the waist and then just falls down to the knee. Those little flower patterns soothed her perfectly. And Reyes just stood there speechless, he did see her naked before, it wasn’t just that she showed some skin, there was something about that dress that made him shudder.

“Why would you bring that up today? At the party.”

Liam knew she was right, he shouldn’t have mention it here and now, and in front of her, he just couldn’t help it at the moment. There was something he saw in Reyes he didn’t particularly like. 

“Yes Sara, you are right, it’s a party and I’m sorry.”

Sara accepted his apology with ease, she knew Liam was just trying to look out for her. He was a good friend and she cared about him.

As the night over Kadara was settling, from cargo bay, laughter and music could be heard throughout the Port. Reyes was winning them with his jokes.

“So how many council members does it take to change a light bulb? – Oh don’t be silly, council can’t change anything.”

They all would burst to laughter, Suvi even fell of her chair, which just made it all funnier.  They were all tipsy, even Reyes started enjoying Umi’s whiskey so he was up to tell them another one.

“An Asari walks into a bar, and the bartender asks - Why so blue?”

And Lexi was heard from one of the crates, with a bottle in her hand. On her side, looking down on them, she was laying there this whole time.

“Technically - ” _Hiccup_ “ - we are - “ _Hiccup_ “indigo.”

\------------

Sara was dancing to the music and Reyes watched her every move, carefully tracking her body dancing to the beat. She smiled and danced only for him. Her dress was fluttering around her with every spin that she made. And he saw her as she truly was, beautiful, feisty and loving. In that moment everyone else disappeared from his view, just music and her.

After some time, Reyes wasn’t sure how long it was, as he was lost watching her. She sat down and leaned on him, her sleepy eyes were barely holding.

“Come on Reyes, let’s go to bed.”

His eyes happily glanced her, he was finally going to wake up next to her, say good morning, shower her with kisses, share the first sunshine rays with her.

They said their goodnights to the crew and headed for her room. He picked her up in his hands as soon as the door closed behind them. He was carrying her with ease, and he wouldn’t take his eyes of her, watching her breathe, afraid she might stop if he did.

He laid her slowly in bed, and as he pulled away, she grabbed his hand.

“Please don’t leave, I called you here to spend the night.” She muttered.

“I know Sara, I won’t leave.”

Reyes carefully took of her dress and placed it on the chair. He sat down and as he took of his clothes he noticed how beautifully her skin was glowing in the moonlight that peaked through the window.

“Sleep well my love, my beautiful queen” He laid down, kissed her cheek and let himself wander into sleep next to her.

\---------

Reyes was deep in the sleep when he heard a voice. It was SAM, he wasn’t on private channel. Reyes hated it anyway, when he couldn’t hear the AI. He touched the other side of the bed and realized Sara wasn’t there. He got up and followed SAM’s voice in the pitch dark, it led to the bathroom and Reyes was hearing him more clearly.

Sara was having a panic attack, something she thought she might have overcame now. Before she was afraid of this, afraid that it might come back. She knew what Reyes thought the reason behind her running at night was, and she let him believe it. It was better that way. She wouldn’t want anyone to know, others could think she is not competent to be a Pathfinder. She might have not wanted that role before, but this role brought her a lot of happy moments, historic moments and she wanted it.

After having a nightmare she felt her hands trembling and heart racing, but now she had nowhere to run, she was stuck on the Tempest. So she ran to the bathroom in hopes Reyes will never know. This time she was wrong, the panic kicked in stronger than before, and she wasn’t able to calm herself down.

“Pathfinder, heart rate is 210, blood pressure is 140/100 and rising. Attempting repairs of the blood vessels.” SAM was informing her.

Reyes just arrived at the doorway and turned on the light. He found her sitting on the floor. Her hands clenching the sink and fingernails scraping against the metal. Heavily breathing like she was choking, shaking and her skin was glimmering from the sweat.

Reyes quickly reacted, spraying the water on her neck, massaging her pulse to slow it down and encouraging her to breathe in and out deeply and slowly. He recognized what it was right away, he has seen it so many times in his childhood.

“Sara? Sara please answer me.” he sat behind her holding her. “Be strong Sara, come on. It’s over, nothing is going to happen to you, never again, I won’t let it. I promise you.”

Sara was slowly letting go of the sink and was regaining color to her cheeks, trembling was milder and she could move again. She turned towards him, asking him for some support. She was thinking of how he knows now and she actually felt relieved. She could share this with him. And she knew, she only felt relief of her panic attack when he came in, there was no point denying it, she needed him more than anything.

Reyes was looking at her with the great pain in his eyes, he knew this was the consequence of the beating. But he swallowed his guilt at this moment, he had to, she needed him, and he could see it, behind her scared eyes. It was about her and not him. He pulled her in, hugging her tightly, giving her comfort.

“I’m here mi Reina, always.”

“Mr. Vidal, I advise seeking help from Dr. T’Perro.” The AI broke the moment.

“In a second SAM, I need to put her in bed first.”

“No!” Sara yelled. “Please Reyes, don’t do it.” She was pleading, as the tears were falling down her cheeks. And every drop was another sting to his heart, even the knife would hurt less.

“Why?” He asked her silently, whispering.

“I don’t want anyone to know. Please Reyes, please.” Sara cried, she couldn’t even say it properly.

“SAM, can you always help her calm down?”

“Yes Mr. Vidal. I can fix any physical symptoms, but for her mental health, I advise you talk to Dr. T’Perro.” The AI insisted.

Reyes looked at Sara, her eyelids shaking, afraid, telling him not to do it. Begging him to keep it to himself. And Reyes couldn’t say no to those two blue gems. It was a done deal and he had to keep her secret hidden.

“No SAM, I will make sure she gets through this without Lexi.”

“As you wish, Mr. Vidal.”

He picked her up and kissed her forehead. She was so scared, and he knew she needed a closure, and he won’t rest until she has one. She curled in his arms and kissed his neck softly, thanking him for being there for her, for caring for her, for listening to her.

He put her in bed and laid down next to her and she pulled his hand over her into a hug.

“Buenas noches mi Reina. Que los angeles te protejan.” He said it softly, caringly.

“I love you.” She said it silently.

His hand shook and heart raced as she said it. His mind was spinning, she just told him three words he wanted to hear since he met her, since he kissed her. He loved her from the first sight, but he knew she needed a time for it.

“I love you too, mi Reina.” He whispered it in her ear letting himself gasp after.

He drew her closer to him, gripping her hand tightly and staying awake through the night watching over her. He let a few moments pass before he wandered to the scene of her in that bathroom. He was to blame for just standing, but Sloane was the real reason, he retracted himself from spitting on the floor from just thinking about her. He will get her, in time, she will fall and he will love it. He had even bigger motivation now, his Sara, the love of his life, was not safe while Sloane ran Kadara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> If you liked it please leave a comment it will make my day! ^^


	5. Do You Trust Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Liam have a fight after Cora is hurt fighting the Architect and Sara searches for much needed consolation from Reyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW explicit content at the end.  
> Hope you enjoy it ^^

It was a quiet morning at the Tempest, a shore leave was much needed after yesterday’s fight with the Architect. They stumbled on him accidentally as they responded to an emergency call and they were lucky to be alive, so a few bruises and Cora breaking her arm was a victory in Sara's eyes. They will get him next time, they will be ready for him. She already planned to go back as soon as the crew has their day off.

Sara was able to kick Jaal out of the medbay and have some alone time with Cora. She sat in the chair, rubbing her hands nervously. “Cora, I…”

“What the hell happened there?” Cora rose up and sat on the bed.

“I… Cora, I'm sorry.” Sara buried her head in her hands and her brittle voice said it again. “I am so sorry Cora.”

“Hey, hey don’t do that.” Cora jumped from the bed and approached Sara. ”I didn’t mean to come off as mad. I just want to know, I’m worried.”

“No, you have the right to be mad. It could have been worse. You… you could’ve died! On my watch. Because of me.” Sara scowled as she rose her head and Cora sat on the armrest next to her.

“I didn’t, I’m fine. But you are not, so tell me why did you froze?”

There was a silence for a few seconds before Sara spoke up. 

“It started four months ago, after… after that day when I…”

“After you almost died?” Cora interrupted her.

Sara clenched her fists as Cora said it. “Yes!” She shouted.. “Yes, that day and I will understand if you ask me to step down from a Pathfinder role.” She looked down as she said it silently.

Understand, yes, she did completely, she was aware how much it could have cost them yesterday, if Cora didn’t react in time, if she didn’t carry her, escaping Remnants and Architects aim, they would be dead. But want, no. It was a calling that she connected to, being a Pathfinder shaped her now. It was a gift, a last wish of her father and she wanted to carry it through.

But the thought of her just giving up the pathfinder’s role was tempting, it was, after all, a job that put a lot of pressure, the decision makings and all the sacrifices she has to make, all of it, would be gone. She would be free, free to be carelessly happy with Reyes in some small apartment, settling down, watching sunsets on Kadara at the end of every day. She would let someone else to deal with all of the Tann’s bullshit, and the Kett. Yes, it would be so nice to lose control, to have things out of her hands and be careless about it.

The string of her thought was interrupted by Cora’s voice.

“Sara do you hear me?” Cora was in her face as Sara touched the reality. She shook her head a little as her eyes traveled up to meet Cora’s. “Yes, yes, I’m sorry.”

“I said that’s not what I want. You don’t have to worry about it.”

A mixture of relief and disappointment went through Sara’s heart, those sunset images were very tempting, but mostly she didn’t trust herself. “Why? I was… You got hurt. I froze, out there, in the field. I failed you, I failed my team. That’s not what a Pathfinder does.”

“You are still human Sara and I’ve seen it so many times. I’ve watched the toughest commandos crack after something like that. You went through it twice.” Cora was walking away as she made a pause.”I just wish you came to me.”

“The Asari had this remedy, it would calm the nerves of those that suffer.” She gave Sara a look as she took the syringe from the table. “I have all of the ingredients in my lab.” She said it through her teeth as she stabbed that needle in her hand and laid down in bed. “If you wish, it can help you.”

Sara jumped to her feet. “Cora you don’t seem alright.“ she ran her eyes over her. ”Can I do something?”

“I just need to wait for the medicine to kick in.“

“Alright, good, you are alright and that’s what matters.” Sara leaned down and gently hugged her. How could she ever doubt her, doubt a friend that she was. “Thank you Cora.” She tightened her hug.

“No problem, besides I wouldn’t let Tann to have his field day.” Cora chuckled.

As Sara broke from a hug she heard the noise coming from the door. Liam was standing there, his hands folded and his eyes gave a discouraging look. Sara knew what was about to happen. She just stood there speechless, hoping that might make her invisible to his gaze, but Liam broke the silence.

“Hey Cora, how is your arm?”

“It’s fine Liam, thank you.” She smiled. ”You want to sit?”

“I need to talk to Sara first.” He gave her a forceful smile before hitting the door open and gesturing Sara to follow him. “I’ll come by after.” He added as he exited the room.

Sara bit her lip nervously. “I’ll see you later Cora, get some rest.” And she followed Liam outside.

As soon as the medbay door shut, Liam turned to Sara, there was something fiery in his eyes that made her swallow a lump.

“Now you are going to tell me everything!” He raised his voice.

She really didn’t need his rage right now, she felt badly enough. And now, even feeling the regret that out of all people in her crew, she picked him for the mission. But she had to, it was so long ago since she picked him for the field team, the sole reason was simply to avoid this, exactly what happened yesterday. He was the last person she wanted to know this. She was aware he cared for her a lot, and that would make him the most annoying one when it came to anything in her life.

“I froze. Alright? It happens!” She returned with the same fire.

“Not to you it doesn’t.” Liam turned his back to her, but quickly faced her again, hitting a wall with his fist.  “I have watched you fight for a year now! Hell! I watched you put an architect to the ground Sara! Don’t make me an…” He made a pause, calming his voice down.

“This… this was different. Something happened.” Liam looked at her, his eyes widened as he grabbed her by her shoulders. “Is it him? Did that bastard hurt you? What did he do? Tell me Sara!” He shook her a few times. “Is that why you didn’t see him since we arrived?”

Sara brooded intensively for a few moment. For months she listens to the same ‘I don’t trust him Sara.’ or ‘Something is off with that guy Sara’ or  ‘Be careful with him Sara’, and she’d always be nice, always a peace maker, and now she just had it.

_Enough!_

She removed his hands off of her, roughly throwing them down.

“What’s going on here?” Lexi yelled running from the crew quarters.

“Liam don’t.” Sara said it in a shaky voice.

Liam considered it for a moment, but the nerve in him wouldn’t let himself be quiet. “No Sara, she needs to know!”

Sara shook her head desperately, spreading her eyes as she felt betrayed, but Liam ignored it and his eyes quickly traveled to Lexi.

“Something happened, she froze as we got surrounded, she had a full blown panic attack in mid fight! Cora, she had to carry her to Nomad, that’s how she broke her arm” Liam dared to meet Sara’s gaze again. “You could’ve died, Cora could’ve too. She needs to know Sara.”

There was a silence between them. Sara was really lost for words as she still looked at the Liam disappointedly.

“It’s him, isn’t it?! I knew he was shady from the moment I met him. That’s why you didn’t see him this whole time.”

“Stop it Liam!” She tightened her fists.

“It’s been five days! Why else?!” Liam shrugged as he yelled at her.

Sara pushed him back with such a rage, her hands flared in the blue light. “Nothing is wrong! I’ve been seeing him in secret. I’ve been trying to avoid this! Avoid your jealousy!” She turned her back as she sighed, looking at her hands, trying to calm herself down.

“Liam, I know. I overheard you and Vetra talking. Alright? I tried to save you the pain of knowing when i'm with him at least.” She said it calmly as she faced him again.

Liam took a few steps back, hitting the wall behind him. “I’m not going to apologize. We had something Sara.”

“We just flirted, I’m sorry” Sara looked down afraid to meet his eyes. “I should’ve never let that happen, to make you think that.” She looked back at him as she tried to touch his shoulder. “Liam please!” She yelled at him as he moved on the side, avoiding her contact.

“No Sara, just… just…I’ll be in my room.” He gestured her not to come close.

“Liam.” Her silent, wobbly voice was calling him as she watched him disappear behind the door.

Sara sighed leaning on the wall behind her, thudding her head a few times. “When did it all become so complicated Lexi?”

“Liam is a big boy, he’ll get over it. My worry is with you. What I want is to run some tests, to see where the problem is with your attacks.”

“I’m fine, no need for it.”

“We need to find the source. Was it the Architect, the stress…”

“Stop! Please. I don’t need your help Lexi.”

“How do you not need my help? We need to cut it at the start and for that we should run tests, and you should stay away from the battlefield. I recommend staying on the Tempest for this period and…”

“Enough Lexi! I’ve been fine for months now! I don’t need help.” Sara hit both of her fist against the wall. _Liam just had to blab it all to her!  God i could punch him right now,_

“For months?!” Lexi made a pause as she got in Sara’s face. “For months Ryder?! And you didn’t tell me?!”

 Sara never really saw her this furious. _Ryder? Really, she called me Ryder? I can't anymore._

 “Yes months!” Sara pushed herself against the wall. “I’ve had enough of this day.” She looked at Lexi one more time before she climbed the ladder.

“Where are you going Sara?”

“Out! It’s a shore leave and I intend to enjoy it.” She stormed out to the bridge.

\-------------

Sara arrived at Kralla’s Song still fairly mad. She looked around to find no one from her crew was there. Good, she didn’t need any of them poking those wounds deeper.

“Who chewed your toys?” Umi asked as Sara just made herself comfortable in the bar chair.

“Just pour me some whiskey. Alright?” Sara struck her a look as she opened her omnitool.

“Jeesh someone pissed you good.” Umi teased and Sara rolled her eyes as she started writing an email.

**_To: Reyes_ **

**_From: Sara_**

_Can we go somewhere, far away today?_

_Just you and me._

_\- Sara_

_\----------_

**_To: Sara_**

**_From: Reyes_**

_I’m glad you changed your mind mi Reina._

_I happen to have something planned for us tomorrow, but we can go today._

_Meet me at the landing zone in 30 minutes, we are flying._

_\- Reyes_

Sara downed her whiskey in one go, she felt more like she was drinking all of her problems, the pain, burying it deep down as she slapped her happy face and went to meet Reyes.

\---------

Reyes could see her figure just leaning on the railing, watching the land beyond, just waiting for him patiently. He had his doubts that something was wrong, she wouldn’t just run from everything for no reason. He felt bothered by it.  

He weighted in his mind the right course - If he’d ask her about it, she could get mad, last thing he’d want, so he decided to play along, she will tell him when she is ready. Yes,  knowing how stubborn Sara was it was the right decision, she didn’t take the interrogation lightly when she doesn’t want to share. 

“You look like you are waiting for someone.” He stand next to her, leaning on the railing with his elbow as he smiled.

“You are early.” Sara said it pleasingly and planted a kiss on his lips.

“What can I say? I wanted to wait for you, but you beat me to it.” Reyes nodded his head at the shuttle. ”So shall we mi Reina?”

They entered the shuttle and Reyes signaled the pilot to start the engine. There was unusual silence between them, she wouldn’t even ask where they are going. Reyes took it as she really didn’t want to know, as she had all the faith in him.

Still bothered by her secret, what hides behind her mask right now, something bad for sure, he thought, bad enough that she would hide it. He bit his lip as he attempted to question her about it – how could he ask of her to tell him all of her secrets, after all he was the one still keeping a few. He just let himself enjoy in the kisses she gave him, without any questions.

It was a long ride and when they finally met the ground, she saw the mountains around her. There was a sound of peace up here and she shouted like some happy, little child, she could hear the echo of her voice traveling farther.

Away from everything, no visible path to come on foot, or even with the nomad, only shuttle that was leaving now. It was one of the highest peaks on Kadara and they were truly alone here. 

This was his little hideout, the small structure near the cliff was a proof of it. 

 _He called it a home. Is this the place where we would settle? Watch sunsets? A place for us to be happy?_ _Careless of anything else, just me and him?_

“This is amazing Reyes.” She turned to him with a grin. “Fucking beautiful. I love it.”

“Not as beautiful as you are.” He held her tightly, in his embrace.

“Ugh cheesy as usual.” She snorted.

“I have something for you.” He reached for his bag. “Here, you’ll need it up here.”

“A bikini?” She shouted.

“Yes, it’s going to be really hot here.“ He winked at her as he went inside. “I’ll be right back.”

Sara eyed the bikini for a moment, it was a long time since she wore one. That little, white flower patterned, thing was really tempting right now, in this heat, and Sara gave in. She quickly shed her clothes and put it on.

 _It fits perfectly. I’ll be damned, he even knows my size._ She grinned like some teenager.

Reyes was coming back with the cold drinks and he stood there as he watched her sunbathing near the cliff, she was leaning back on her elbows, lying down on the ground, wearing that bikini. Her skin was shining in the noon sun, and she gently shook her head, waving her hair. He enjoyed the view for quite some time before walking up to her.

“I see you made yourself comfortable.” He placed the glasses on the ground, next to her legs and gently touching her ankle, he traced his fingers alongside of her leg and up to her hip.

“Just enjoying the sun.” She could see the smirk he gave her just as she said it.

“Well now, is it just for that?” His hand was on her breast now, rubbing her nipple over the bikini, making it hard.

She tilted her head backwards chuckling “Maybe.” And she looked back at him. “Maybe not.”

He slid his hand over her collar bone, reaching the back of her neck with his hand, running it through her hair and pulling her closer. She could feel his breath on her lips, and she parted them expecting a kiss, instead, he bit her lower lip, pulling it a little and releasing it. His lips curved on one side as Sara raised her eyebrows.

“You are a bad girl Sara.” He was rubbing the length of her lips with his thumb, tapping them in the middle a few times. “And I’m clearly in disadvantage here.” He shrugged pointing a finger at himself.

“You are,” Sara laughed. “so, how about we fix that?”

Sara got on her knees, placing her hands on his neck she grinned. She slowly guided her hands over his chest and down to his hips, not breaking the eye contact. She pulled his shirt up, over his head, exposing his naked body. There was a sheen of sweat on his skin, his tan gleaming in the sun and Sara felt tingling travel to her stomach as she brushed her fingers over his hard muscles.

He took her by her cheek and demanded a kiss, pressing his lips on hers and she let out a short gasp before she felt his tongue making an entrance, parting her lips and tasting her sweetness. She responded to his demand, chasing his tongue and sucking on his lips. He gripped the sides of her face tighter, licking her lower lip as he broke out from a kiss, leaving Sara with a grin on her face.

“I love when you kiss me like that.” He stated, in a low voice.

“Oh I’ve got more for you.” Sara pulled him closer locking their lips in connection, making his mind race from the wet kisses she gave him.

He pushed her down on the ground with his body, spreading her legs with his hips. He tucked his body between her thighs decisively. His warmness made her shudder and the feel of his growth that was slightly poking her. Even though those pants were partially ruining the full sense of it, it made her moan silently,

He leaned on his elbow while running his fingers through her hair. “You are beautiful mi Reina.”

He gazed at her lovingly before planting another passionate kiss on her lips. Guiding his other hand to her breasts, moving the tin fabric and exposing her naked nipple. Slightly pinching her ridge as he pushed his tongue deeper in her mouth, tasting the sweetness inside and her body twitched upwards.

“Reyes.” She moaned between kisses and his lips curved in the corners. He didn’t need a proof of her desire, but it made him feel damn good to hear her calling his name. Powerful really.

He freed her mouth as he traveled down to her neck, kissing it softly at first, just a small peck, marking it before he tucked his teeth there, sucking it as he pulled her skin, letting it slip from his lips slowly.

“Mine.” He said smilingly as he traveled down from her neck.

She clenched her fists, scraping the dirt from the ground as his lips hovered over her nipple, feeling the warm breath as he gasped “You are mine Sara.” And he looked at those pink peaks as they were a rare treasure he just had to get his hands on.

He moved the fabric of her bikini on the other side leaving her breasts naked and he lowered his lips, parting them to allow an entrance for the sweet crest, sucking her rasping nipple while his hands massaged her areolas. And Sara placed her hands on his head, running her fingers through his hair and gripping it harder with every twirl his tongue made.

Sara felt the sweet, almost like a stabbing, pain in her center, her walls pulsated, her longing, her desire burning inside. “Reyes I want you in me!”

He acknowledged her demand, but he wasn’t quite done yet. “I can meet you halfway mi Reina.” He chuckled.

His hand traveled between them and inside of her thighs, finding the way to her entrance. He rubbed her lower lips full length a few times before sliding two fingers in her, playing with her clit as he slowly made his way in and out of her. She arched her back as she moaned intensely at every entry he made.

He smirked as he looked up at her squinting eyes and the way she would close her mouth only to water it.

He pulled his fingers out and Sara let out one loud moan as she frowned at him.

“Relax mi Reina, I need to make you more comfortable.” He laughed gleefully as he gripped her bikini on the sides and pulled it down and she helped him by raising her hips a little.

“Beautiful.” He whispered it as she spread her naked thighs.

Reyes lowered his head, burying it between her legs, wrapping her clit with his lips, tucking it in his teeth. His tongue made circular movements while he nibbled it gently, just enough for her body to react in a jerking motion and occasionally he would release it and lick her lower lips full length, thrusting his tongue inside a few times before taking her clit back in his mouth.

A numbing feeling went through Sara, spreading through her body and she curled her toes tightly in a response. She was very close to her peak, bouncing with her hips in his hands and then he suddenly stopped and she felt the sudden break of the pleasure that made her shuddered. 

“Not yet mi Reina.”  

She seemed disappointed but her lips curved in the corners as she rose to her knees in a haste, her hands gripping the buttons of his pants, pulling them down roughly along with his underwear, leaving his erect cock bouncing in the open.

She bit her lower lip as she took him in her hands, pulling the skin along his shaft, she pressed her lips on the tip of his cock, kissing it gently before swallowing him ruggedly, licking his swollen cock as she sucked him in deeply.

Reyes grabbed the chunk of her hair and clenched it tight in his fist as he held her head firmly, shoving hard into her mouth. The warm, wet feeling around his swollen shaft sent tingling sensation to his knees and he tottered, moaning with every thrust he made.

Sara was gurgling as he pushed his cock deep inside of her throat, it was hard for her to breathe but she didn't show him that. This wasn’t the first time, and she was sure in him. She looked up, peering from behind her lashes, searching for his gaze, but she could see only his chin as he facing the sky, gasping more rapidly, and then as he looked back at her he released her hair.

She stood up brushing her body against his and Reyes found her lips as he planted an euphoric kiss. Their tongues entangled in sweet hurricane as their hands ran wildly. His gasps quickly corresponded with hers as she stroke his erection full length.

“I love when you do that Sara” He growled against her mouth. “I love when you touch me like that.”

And Sara smirked at him as she said. “I know.”

“Oh you know?” Reyes laughed as he tackled her down on the ground, and laid over her. His lips grazed hers as he smiled. “You know huh?” He kissed her. “Yes.” She nodded also, looking him in the eyes and she bit her lip. “I love that you know.”

He kissed her passionately, almost messy and fast as his hand reached for his cock, putting his tip at her entrance. Usually, he would play a little with her opening, but this time he just sped in like his life depended on it.

She squinted, letting out a loud moan as he entered her full thrust. “Reyes, oh god! I love when you are inside of me.” She gasped the words as the mixture of sweet pain and pleasure overwhelmed her.

His usual slow pace at the beginning was replaced by the fast, hard thrusts, more deep. He raised his body straight and held her by the hips as he kept the momentum.

This wild woman was driving him insane, he felt his cheeks going numb and he never felt that with anyone before. _Only her._

He pulled her by the hands, and she sat on him while he knelt and with the jumping motion she continued with the pace they set.

“Wait mi Reina, wait.” He whispered it and she stopped in a surprise. 

“What…? What happened?” Sara was raising her eyebrows as her eyes widened.

Reyes raised her up a little holding her by her ass as he walked on his knees, reaching the edge of the cliff.

“Reyes what are you doing?” She scowled.

Reyes looked deep into the blue of her eyes and his serious look scared her, maybe even more than the clean edge of the cliff behind her.

“Do you trust me Sara?”

“Reyes, what the…”

“Just answer me mi Reina.” He rubbed her cheek and his eyes smiled as he whispered. “Do you trust me?”  

Sara took a good ten seconds trying to riddle what hides behind his question, what hides behind those golden eyes before she opened her mouth. “I do Reyes, I trust you.”

Her voice was solid, without shaking or cracking while she said it, Reyes knew she wasn’t lying. He placed his hand on her shoulder and slowly pushed her backwards. Sara clenched her hands in his thighs, burying her fingernails in his skin, almost bleeding him.

“Sara you trust me, let go!” She still held onto him, her eyes widened in fear as she shook her head, denying his demand and Reyes yelled again. “Let go Sara, you can trust me! You know you can!”

Her mind raced over the thought of her dying. She’d remember that day, the day she almost bite the dust, when the darkness almost took her. _T_ _his is different. This is not like that day. Fuck! Fuck!_

She felt a great fear, but she trusted him in the midst of all that, thinking at that moment that she is crazy, but her shaken hands succumbed to this feeling and she let go of his legs and Reyes felt relief as the pain faded.

Sara’s hands surrendered under the gravity and fell down hanging in an empty space, her hair was slowly waving as the mountain breeze was patting her body. Her heart raced as she was hanging from the cliff. There was a void under her, dark, deep abyss and she hanged in balance by his hands only.

He held her strongly by her hips, he was sure in his grip, still inside her. His cock became harder as he felt the flow of power, mixed with the pleasure of her warmness around his erection, run through him, settling in his stomach.

His thrusts that were rugged as he, himself, was driven by pure adrenaline of danger and her wet walls tightening around his swollen cock. Her heart jumped, beating faster with every push he made and she tightened her legs around him, it was almost painful, but he liked it.

He liked that dependence she had when they were together. He was aware that as a Pathfinder, Sara had to have full control over things, but he was also very well aware that in sex he was the one doing that and she loved it. But this, this was new, this was different. It wasn’t just some silly bondage or power play, this was downline dangerous, and knowing that she still has given herself to him completely, that she was **_his_** in every way of that word.

He needed this, to show her he wouldn’t let anything happen to her, that she was safe with him, or maybe, he needed to show that to himself.

His hands held her tightly as he steered her body in a back and forth motion. He was thrusting faster… and faster. “Sara” He moaned with an interruptive sound as he threw his head back, feeling the tightening of her walls even more.

She trusted him, she didn’t lie but the fear was still there. But her body was still shaking and he could feel it. “Trust me mi Reina. It’s alright. I won’t let you fall. I promise you Sara. I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you. Just trust me.” He said it softly.

She was lost in sweet surrender as he continued his hard thrusts, pushing his feet against the ground as he held her hips firmly, driving himself in her roughly, just how she liked it.

Sara just clenched her fists as she couldn’t speak, and her heart was pounding faster, and as she swung under his control she felt a relief. She liked it, liked this lack of control, the relaxation she felt as the things were really out of her hands. Liam’s words faded in the wind as she finally forgot about this shitty morning, forgot about the pain she put on him, on Lexi, the danger she put Cora in, all gone.

**_Free at last._ **

And Sara clutched her thighs, wrapping them around him, tightly, with more force. His thrusts meeting the pulse of her walls and his tip pressuring that spot, rubbing it fast. The wanting, the sweet desire reaching its end. The craziness, pleasure, fear all combusting inside of her and she felt the sensation from her body, gathering at one spot between her legs and she screamed out as it exploded sending the waves of euphoria down to her legs and back throughout her body.

What he heard at that moment, felt at that moment, made his body shiver and his thrusts went deeper and harder, he was focused solely on her, that he couldn’t even feel his knees bruising as he moved an inch with every push he made.

This was becoming more and more dangerous as he finally felt his knees losing ground.

“Sara!” He loudly moaned her name as the blood rushed through his veins and the pleasure hit his stomach, settling in his crotch. His hands gripped her hips strongly as he made one last push, the deepest one. He spilled the warm liquid in waves on her walls as he gasped together with her. Staying still right there for a few moments. 

He swung his body backwards, pulling her with him, and she found the strength to help herself as she grabbed the edge with her hands and pushed against it, landing on his body.

He was cuddling her, tightening his embrace, their sweaty bodies locking in a hug and his mind wandered, remembering the moments from before, the passion she wakes up in him was undeniable, the way she gives herself to him with that perfectly shaped body, the love she gives him with her touches, with her gentle words. The way she looks at him, how her eyes dance when she sees him. The love he felt for her perky little smile, yes, her lips, how they curve in the corners, making little holes in her cheeks. He loved every bit of her.

He smiled widely as he looked at the clear blue sky, what else could he want right now? It was the happiest moment in his life.

But his happiness was quickly shattered as he discovered that something was wrong.

Sara was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> If you liked it please leave a comment it will make my day! ^^


	6. Just One More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara goes back to fight the Architect again, but things go south quickly.

“Dammit! We are too close. Liam pull back” She yelled as she ran back to cover, behind the rock.

Today was the day. The day she promised to take the Architect down, it would bring peace to her mind, ease that weight on her shoulders.

 “Liam!” She yelled again as she watched him running at their previous position.

He was right under the Architect, jumping and dodging his fierce aim and shooting that last tendril like there’s no tomorrow.

“We are close, I can get his legs and you aim for the head!” He yelled in between his jumps.

Sara peeked over the edge of the rock, seeing him wresting that thing left and right. He’d drag his leg a little, it was just enough for Sara to notice. _He is hurt._

“Ahh why is he so stupid and stubborn!” She growled through teeth as she turned to the krogan. “Drack we need to get him out of there!”

“You got it kiddo. Time for some action!” Drack immediately stood up and charged.

Sara inhaled deeply as the fragment of memories of the last fight came to her. Cora falling with her on the back, Liam shouting as he picked them up, everything was so blurry, like looking through a smudged glass, and then, then just Liam’s eyes after that fight on Tempest. The fire in them.

He insisted on coming this time, wouldn’t let Sara have it other way. It wasn’t something she wanted, they still didn’t talk about what happened. It was something Sara tried to hide, so conversation on the full Tempest wasn’t a choice. Not that she thought her crew would talk, but one wrong word and Reyes could find out, and she was afraid of his reaction. 

She had this thought, in the back of her mind, of him doing stupid things in the field, but not this. Going face to face with an Architect, without thinking, standing aside from the plan, just recklessly charging like he’s invincible.

_Why did I let him come with me?! Fuck! Why was I so stupid?_

She took another peak to see Liam going deeper under the Architect. _What the hell is he thinking?_ She ran out in the open to give Liam some cover, more of a distraction since she had no idea what the plan was at this moment. Anything was better than him dying stupidly on her watch.

“Liam pull back now, his head is opened.”  She ran through the lake as his main gun was targeting her. She escaped his devastating beam with her biotic jump just in time, landing in the open area with no cover. Nothing was around, no rock, no remnant structures, nothing at all.  

Sara’s heart raced in a moment, it was beating with a great force and she trembled, the sounds were slowly getting silent, but then SAM spoke and it was like she just woke up, the sounds of shooting and shouting quickly came back

“Pathfinder your blood pressure is rising. I believe it’s another attack. The chemical mixture is released Pathfinder.”

“No.” she whispered looking down at her hands. “No!” She shouted now as she closed her fists tightly it hurt her. “Not today! Not now!”

Her mind raced over the memory of the day she spent with Reyes up on the mountain, out of all perfect ones, her mind chose _the after_. The after she hung down by his hands, after she felt free.

It was a memory of the way he comforted her while she cried. Carrying her inside of what she believed soon to be their home, whimpering in his arms. The way he wouldn’t let go of her once he gently laid her in bed, wrapping his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck tenderly. Whisperingly professing his love for her, unconditional as he raised no questions. The warmness of his embrace as he pulled her closer and in silence laid there with here.

But most of all, a memory that struck her the most was the one of his golden-brown eyes, sweet eyes, just looking at her, it would remind her of her dad.

He was many things, most of them a lousy dad, but when it came to her mother, his eyes would shine in the colors Sara found hard to believe it exists. And she could swear they smiled at the mere sight of her, just lovingly gazing, drowning in the momentum, in the beauty that he’s seen in her. And nothing else existed around, only her. She has seen the exact look in Reyes’ eyes, they smiled just for her.

So no, not today. She longed to be looked at like that again, and she will not die today.  

“SAM switch to tech profile.”

“One moment Pathfinder.”

Sara watched as the Architect prepared for his energy cannon, pointing right at her. “Now SAM! I need it now!”

“Switching to tech profile… The switch is finished Pathfinder.”

It was a long way but Sara ran as fast as she could and jumped to cover as she used her tactical cloak to hide herself from the Architect that turned his attention towards Drack and Liam now.

She quickly gathered herself as she touched the ‘safe ground’ behind one of the rocks. She slid her back against the hard, coarse stone as she took a moment to breathe deeply. Just contemplating for a few seconds, it was enough for her to focus. She could hear Liam and Drack shouting, the sound was scattered but the tone of their voice screamed danger.

She took her sniper from her back and squatted resting the sniper on the rocky surface for better stability. She pointed at the Architects exposed armor through her scope and fired the whole round at him, hitting every bullet in the center, weakening him and he closed his head as the result.

Liam and Drack joined her, seeking cover as well as the Architect called for backup and more remnants appeared. They slammed their backs against the rock, heavily breathing as they barely escaped the fire remnants put on them.

“What the hell were you thinking?” She slammed her fist into his chest piece like a brute.

Liam glowered at her. “I wasn’t.”

She wouldn’t say but the feeling that this was more than just a reconciliation, more than just a fight they had to win, was growing in her. And she saw this tint in his eyes as he narrowed them, like he blamed her, like it was her fault.

She stared at him for a few moments before she spoke again. “Are you insane, we had a clear plan and you ignored my order!” She reloaded her sniper, hitting the ammo round harder than usual and she scowled back at him as she awaited his response, some excuse, anything.  

“Hey less talking more shooting!” Drack broke the intense staring as he was blasting the remnants with his shotgun.

She nodded at Drack and then looked back at Liam. “I am still a pathfinder, and when I say pull back, it’s not the time to show your bravado.” She looked at him under her brows as she said it with a temper in her voice. “My word is final and you should comply with my order. Is that understood?”

Liam brows lowered, he gave her that look, the same one she received at the Tempest and a shiver went through her body. He jumped out of the cover, determined, he clenched his fists as he stood there few a few seconds and the charged with his havoc strike at the remaining remnants. Foolishly throwing himself in enemy’s teeth.

“Liam get back here!” Sara hollered at him as she watched him run towards them. “Fuck! SAM I need biotic profile back!” – “Switching to biotic power wheel. One moment Pathfinder.” – “Drack” she pulled him by the shoulder and looked him in the eyes. “Don’t let him die.” And Drack nodded as he opened the fire on remnants in tries to distract them.

Liam jumped on the observer and with a brute force he penetrated its head with two omni-blades and the machine fell down from one blow. He found himself shot at by other three, but he was determined and he wouldn’t back up. As they surrounded him, he struggled to find a way out and he used his jump-jet to avoid shots, but one energy bolt hit his already hurt leg and he fell down.

“Biotic profile is now available Pathfinder” SAM informed Sara.

Liam hit the ground hard and let out a harsh grunt and through the blurry vision he could see the remnants turning on Drack, now that he had their attention as he was shooting at them. Sara was right behind him, her hand lit in a blue light and it reminded him of the fight they had.

It reminded him of what happened when she came back from her ‘field trip’. How stupid it was from him. He’d take it back if he could, avoid the embarrassment, how weak it made him feel. He hated that feeling and yet here he is, lying on the ground, feeling weak again, failed again. He’d take another look towards her, smiling as he saw her blue shine just before he closed his eyes.

Sara threw her pull and one of the remnants floated in the air as she pushed the other two with her throw, finishing with the lance that ended in a biotic explosion and Drack laughed proudly.

There was a silence and peace as no one was shooting, but it didn’t last for too long as the Architect’s armor screeched.

“Drack! The architect is opening his head again, grab Liam, fast!”

Sara pulled the sniper that was tucked on her back and she opened a fire at the Architect, providing some cover for Drack to carry Liam. She emptied the clip on him and Architect answered with grenades. She jumped back in the cover, and she reloaded her sniper again. “Drack we need to finish this damn thing, before it finishes us!”

“I know! And we are down a man.” He looked at unconscious Liam. His leg was bleeding down on the gravel. At this pace he’d bleed out, and she quickly applied the medi-gel on his wound to stop the bleeding.

She felt her body shaking under the threat that they might not get out alive. She couldn’t help herself but wonder if she didn’t bring Liam would things be different, the plan was carefully complied, ran through five analysis and SAM confirmed it as being solid. They should have won easily, be back at the Tempest by this time, celebrating.

_NO! Stop it Sara!_

There was no reason to think back, to think what if and what is. It’s no bodies fault. What’s done is done, and she needed to think what can they do now.

“It’s alright” She answered. “The Architect is almost done we just need one more push. We get in the open and throw everything at him. It should be enough.” She said it confidently.

Drack nodded and she inhaled as she took a moment and then jumped out of the cover, determined to win today.

She shot from her sniper freely without looking through the scope, closing in on the Architect. But his armor was stronger than she expected, bad calculation from her side, the one at Eos was down by now. They found themselves running from Architects energy cannon soon after.  

Unable to even shoot right now, the fear of this being the end, the fear of never seeing his eyes came over her, she wished for that one last look, just one would be enough for her to die with a smile on her face.

She cursed herself for not seeing him yesterday. She should have, but what if the truth came out? Certainly he wouldn’t like it, it would create more problems than she already have. The heaven she felt with him, maybe it would be gone and then what?

As she ran towards the rocky hill the Architects rapid fire chased her. She used her biotic jump and got to the safety, she was far away from him, out of his reach and it gave her a relief.

But one bolt hit her hand during the run, it burned through her armor with an ease. It left a deep open wound as it sliced her skin and muscle, right to the bone. She felt the cold sweat coming out of her and a wave of adrenaline rush inside that made her lightheaded. Her arm was shaking as the breeze was hitting exposed flesh. She was aware she couldn’t aim her sniper properly anymore. But there was no pain at that moment, a few stings, that’s all.

She looked at the Drack, who was hiding behind another rock, few meters away from her. She showed him her wound and he nodded as he understood that she was no longer at hundred percent in the fight anymore. He signaled her to use medi-gel, and she nodded as she turned away from him. She wouldn’t let him know, but she used it all on Liam.

“Don’t worry kiddo, I’ve seen lesser warriors with greater wounds. We will make it.” He shouted.

Sara wasn’t sure that is the case, she was slowly losing her hopes. The squeezing around her heart became harder to ignore as she was about to face the Architects wrath, while having no faith in herself. She held her sniper as firmly as she could, swallowing a lump in her throat. She told herself she wouldn’t die sitting behind some damn rock, if she is going meet the devil today. it will be because she fought to the last breath.

_This is it. We either win or die here. Probably die but there’s no turning back now._

“Pathfinder, I detect high levels of stress in your body still. Attempting to lower it down.”

“No SAM, that’s fine.” The words just rolled of her tongue with no warning.

“As you wish Pathfinder.” The AI agreed.

“SAM…” Her voice cracked a bit. “…we could die today.” She gripped her sniper tighter with her good hand as she looked at the Drack, he seemed ready, determined, enjoying it even. _How do krogans do that?_ _Just fight with no fear._

“I am aware Pathfinder.”

“I am afraid SAM.” She whispered it as she looked down.

“I believe I have something that could ease your mind.” 

“What is that?.”

“Sara… open your scanner.” 

She complied, with some hesitation as she was confused. The motion in the picture was blurry, really only the fragments and pixels and she squinted in hopes to see it better.

Slowly the picture sharpened, revealing two orange silhouettes, dancing together, holding tightly and then sealing the moment in a passionate kiss.  She gasped silently as she saw the picture clearly, it was her and Reyes. It was a residue of one of her happiest memories.

He gave her a gift that day. A silver necklace, embroiled with purple fluorite, the pendant in the shape of a circle, hanging in the middle of a crescent Moon. And it was hiding beautiful harmony of colors, the pink and purple mixed, entangled together and in the center, shimmering stars, dancing together, creating the Milky Way.

She longed for that piece of home for a long time and he promised her, under the light of the stars, that she will have it. It was the day she said it, for the first time, whispered it, in his ear. “I love you.”

Sara pulled the necklace out and clenched it in her fist tightly as she watched the remaining of the memory.

 _I_ _need you Reyes. I wish you were here._

“I detect increased level of distress. As I understand this is a happy memory.” SAM broke the moment.

“It is SAM. Thank you. ”

“You are welcome Sara.”

She wiped her cheek and she tucked the necklace back in her armor as she wiped her cheeks and she gave Drack a signal and she could hear him shouting “Yeah! It’s party time!” she chuckled as she stood up out of the cover and Drack joined her.

 “I thought you fixed that.” He looked at her hand.

“Who needs medi-gel?” She smiled at him. “Come on we need to get closer.” She started running and Drack grunted as he followed her.

They were getting closer to the Architect as they tried to sneak up on him, maybe have some advantage, but he spotted them fairly quickly.

Sara signaled Drack to run to the side as they were in the middle of his beam as he charged his attack. They managed to avoid it just in time and she fired a whole ammo round of her sniper rifle, missing it completely. _Shit! This is bad._

She fled across the lake, trying to go around him and avoid another beam, but her legs were tired by now, and with the little strength she had she really gave her all, but she wasn’t fast enough this time. She felt like a wrecking ball just hit her in the chest, and she stumbled a few steps back as everything went dark, and Sara’s heart raced as her breathing became more rapid.

“SAM I can’t see!”

“Shields are down. You are in the middle of a seeker swarm. Sara you have to run.” The AI warned her.

Sara tried to flee in any direction to avoid it, but she fell to her knees in the lake as she made a few steps. Being unable to see, and falling down, disoriented and scared, thinking she might be running straight towards the Architect, Sara let out a loud roar in frustration.

She just got back up on her feet when she felt Drack grabbing her. She hanged from his shoulder as he as some sack, he carried her with ease, it gave her a few moments of relief as she rested there while recovering her sight back. As they reached the end of the lake He put her on the ground and on her feet. “You okay kiddo?’

She nodded as she recovered, resting her arms on her knees, still heavily breathing. “Yeah, thank you.”

 “Don’t die on me yet, this thing isn’t done.”

“Yeah I’ll try to remember that. Dying later.”

He laughed. “That’s what I like to hear.”

The Architect was slowly turning around, towards them. They pointed their weapons at it as it slowly made it way around itself, settling the focus on them fully. Another beam targeted them and they quickly avoided it emptying their ammo rounds at him. Her aim was still poor but she hit couple of them by some luck. They quickly reloaded in a run and continued to shoot at him.

She growled at the fact that her aim missed on most occasions, if it didn’t he’d be dead by now. She used her biotic-jump in hopes to get a better angle, get closer to his head. She floated in mid-air as she fired – one… two… and none hit, three… - and her body trembled now as her biotics lit from constant hold on her jump. It would have been fine if she wasn’t exhausted. She didn’t even feel her arms or legs anymore, everything was numb.

She managed to fire the last one, fourth before Architect opened fire on her and she fell on the ground at the couple energy bolts hit her leg and one grazed the side of her stomach.

She fell on the ground raising the dust around her, and as it settled the sunshine was poking her heavy eyes.

But the moment of relief came when a shadow covered it, and in her tired state she believed it was the end, the darkness is coming to claim her.

In her thoughts right then, there was nothing else but one curvy smile and golden-brown eyes looking at her like she’d the only woman in the universe. She closed her eyes, enjoying in her memory as the silence was replaced with distant humming, becoming louder with every moment passed.

She opened her eyes again and the shadow was still there, she narrowed her eyes as she saw it clearly this time, it was a shuttle.

_What the hell?_

“Kiddo are you alright?” Drack ran to her and extended his hand. “Come on, it seems we got damn lucky.”

He pulled Sara by her hand and she leaned on her good leg as she held the side of her stomach. She winced and bit her lower lip as she panted through her teeth. “Drack what is going on?”

Drack held her on one side as he wrapped his hand around her back for support and she held hers around his neck. “I am not sure kiddo, but whoever it is, we owe them a drink.” He paused as they watched the shuttle circling the Architect, drawing his attention. “Wait here.” Drack put her on the ground as he ran toward the Architect.

The shuttle door opened revealing a heavy gun. They shot at the Architect head with rapid fire, while avoiding his attacks and Drack was freely shooting from the ground. The stubbornness in her awakened and she wouldn’t just watch them kill it without her.

She tried to stand up, but failed as she sat right back on the ground, hissing as her wounds stung a bit. But she tried again and this time she succeeded.

She held her hand over the grazed skin on her stomach as she limped, bowed down, towards the Architect. Her body glowed in blue as she straightened up and with her good hand charged her biotic combo at the Architect, without missing him this time.

The combined attacks were enough to bring him down and the Architect fell on the ground sending a dusty wave around him.

Sara struggled to breathe for a few moments as she coughed to the density around her. The particles blurred her vision, but it settled in a few moments and she could see Drack pointing his hand at the shuttle leaving in a hurry, in any other case she’d probably care, not now though, right now she was just glad they helped.

She limped further, reaching the Architect slowly, with the bit of her strength left. Her hefty fingers did its magic as she hacked the Architect and sent him to the sky.

Her eyes fluttered at as her gaze followed him until he disappeared between the clouds.

There was an emptiness around her, silence. The shots, the shouts, running, all gone and she closed her eyes as she surrendered to this alleviation.

“It’s over…” she whispered as she fell to her knees. “I can’t believe it’s over.”

Her open wounds, her torn up skin and her revealed bone suddenly hurt her, the pain was becoming unbearable, but she kept quiet. If she did scream, it was on the inside.

She could smell the blood, the irony stench filled her nostrils and the air was becoming heavier to take in.

Her head swung down and she looked at her bloody armor, her legs trembled as she felt cold and it soon spread to her whole body. She could see the darkness lurking in the corner of her eyes, the fight was done, and she couldn’t hold on anymore.

 “It’s really over.” She murmured.

Her body hit the ground and with her lids half closed she looked at the blue sky one more time and breathed his name. Everything faded away into utter silence as the last bit of her strength escaped her, she let go, surrendered to the darkness, smiling as the last thought was of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> If you liked it please leave a comment it will make my day! ^^


	7. Sinner Saints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after Sara woke up in the med-bay and the one person she expected to come to see her still didn't. It messes up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW! There is smut in between all the angsty feelings.

_And so I wrestle with the angel,_  
_to see who'll reap the seeds I sow._  
_Am I the driver or the driven?_  
_Will I be damned to be forgiven?_  
_Is there anybody here but me who needs to know?_

 _What it is that feeds this fever,_  
_as the full moon pales and climbs?_  
_Am I living truth or rank deceiver?_  
_Am I the victim or the crime?_

 

 “Scotty! Scotty, come back!” Sara shouted from the beach, with her feet buried in the hot sand, she was hopping “Mommy said you can’t swim that far! If you don’t come back, I’ll tell her!”

 “Don’t be such a snitch!”

“I’m going to tell her!”

 “No, don’t! I’m coming!”

Scott swum to the shore and walked to her ready to yell at her for ruining his fun.

She was sitting in the sand, throwing her hands in the air first and then the papers too, she desperately growled and all the anger Scott had towards her seemed to diminish.

“What’s wrong?” He sat next to her, wrinkled and torn papers caught his eye. “Were you making something with the paper?”

“A plane.” He almost didn’t hear her shy and silent voice at that moment, she wouldn’t even meet his eyes and he chuckled a little. “It’s not funny everyone knows how to make them, I’m the only one that don’t!” She finally faced him and he could see the frustration on her face.

“I can teach you, but only if you don’t tell mom.”

Sara nodded and he explained it carefully to her, showing step by step.

“See, it’s not that hard.”

“I can teach you how to make a bird...” The voice broadly changed and she startlingly looked up to find thin lips speaking: “…mi Reina.”

Her eyes widened as it was no longer her brother. The lake, the house, the green and the song of the birds, all gone and she was now under the hood of the Nomad with Reyes.

The confusion grew stronger in her and the thoughts came running and she gave him one last look before it all went dark and she remembered. The blue sky, the ragged breathing, the eyes, so heavy and falling down on their own. And then, just darkness.

“The heart rate is at 28 per minute.”

“SAM?!” Sara shouted.

“The breathing varies from 6 to 48 per minute Dr. T’Perro.”

“SAM! Can you hear me?!”

No response.

She could see the bits and pieces as her eyes opened a little.

“No! No! You have to save her! You hear me!” Reyes grabbed Lexi by the arm rather roughly. If it was any other moment, Lexi would probably push him but this time she just nodded as she saw the pain in his eyes.

“Reyes!” Sara shouted again, hoping her lips would move this time.

“Heart rate is now at 35 per minute.” SAM informed them.

“It’s still not good, she lost a lot of blood. We need to do transfusion, 10 units at least.” Lexi turned around and took the blood bags out and hanged them above. “Take off her armor!” She nodded at Reyes.

He grabbed her boots and as he started pulling them Lexi yelled. “Arms Reyes! I need her arms!”

It was a moment of confusion from his side, could she really blame him?

He unfastened her gauntlets and in a swift motion he unhooked the clutches, releasing the armor and exposing her naked arms.

While Lexi was finding the vein, he leaned over her body and kissed her forehead. “I need you, you hear me?” He traced the line of her face gently with his fingers. “I need you more than anything, only you mi Reina. Don’t go. Stay with me. I have finally found you, now is not the time!”

She could feel the darkness swallowing her further as his voice became distant and dull. And then, there was nothing.

“Dr. T’Perro, I can no longer detect the heartbeat.” SAM informed.

“She is flat lining!” Lexi raggedly tried to unhook her chest piece.

“No! No! No!” He desperately shouted as he held her cheeks. “Stay with me Sara! Stay with me mi Reina!”

“Reyes!” Lexi called him and after he didn’t respond, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. “Reyes get it together! I need your help!”  

\------

Sara woke up rather calmly, like from some beautiful dream. Slowly opening her eyes to meet the lights. She couldn’t differ anything else but a bright white rays. But soon her eyes adapted to it and she could see the gray metal it hanged from.

There was no more irony smell or dust around her. She was safely in the med-bay.

She felt the pain as she tried to move her arm. Still fresh wounds stinging like needles. Her head felt heavy still, must be from the meds, she thought. Her eyes just fluttered at ceiling as she lay there for a few long moments, trying not to move as the pain grew.

She looked at her left to find Reyes sleeping in the chair, covered with a blanket. He was in an uncomfortable position. His head hung to the side and on his shoulder, it looked painful but he somehow slept like that. She took his sleeping grimaces and slight twitches of his body as a response to the discomfort.

A large number of coffee cups on the table next to him caught her sight, his messy and dirty hair made her think he didn’t leave med-bay at all. Probably sleeping on that chair since that day, she was sure and it gave her as much pain as it gave her happiness.

She reached for her arm, as she remembered it was open to the bone. There was a numbing feeling around it, but in the center it still hurt like fire burned inside. She hissed as she touched the bandage around it, quickly retracting her arm in a frustration.

None of this should've happened, it wouldn’t have happened if Liam didn’t act so foolishly, like a child that was denied a treat.

 _At least we got out alive_. She comforted herself.

Well she didn’t expect herself to survive though. She wasn’t ready to die that day, but she surely made peace with it in the last moments.

She looked at Reyes again. He seemed tired, even though he was asleep. Maybe this was the first time he closed his eyes in how many days, she didn’t know. She would let him sleep for a little longer as she tenderly gazed at him.  

“Welcome back, Sara” SAM greeted.

“It’s good to be back SAM.” She whispered, without taking her eyes of Reyes. “SAM, how long was I out?”

“It has been three days since you've been brought in.”

 _Three days?_ Her wounds felt like a day old. The throbbing pain followed her every move, even the slightest one.

“Sara?”

The low hoarse tone filled the room with warmness as he looked through narrowed lids at her. It was a familiar voice, all those mornings spent together, the way he’d wake her up by whispering into her ear, made her fall in love with that raspy sound.

In a blink of an eye he was next to her, holding her hand in his, tracing his thumb gently along the softness of the back of her hand.

“You are awake my love.”

“Hey.” She whispered softly

She smiled broadly and he caught her watery eyes. He kissed her cheek softly and gently, never before did he kiss her like that, like he was afraid he would break her if he pressed harder. “Are you feeling okay? Does it hurt?”

“I’m fine Reyes.” She smiled at his worry. “Here, help me up, I’ve been looking at this ceiling long enough.”

She pulled him closer with her good hand and planted a kiss on his lips as he wrapped his hand around her waist, leaving him with a relief on his face.

He could have lost her, that day. _Damn those scouts, losing the sight of her when they needed to stay on her trail the most._ He was late to send help anyway, but what if they didn’t find her at all? He was so sure he’d lost her there. The reports were hazy, coming from one messenger to another and then to him. But all pointed to the worse – the Pathfinder was in immediate danger. That was enough for him to send his most devastating heavy weapon, intended as a surprise for Sloane, in the open.  

“Fuck, I was so scared I might never feel this again.” He traced the line of her lips with his thumb. “These lips on mine.”

“I’m not giving up so easy.”

She ran her hand down the side of his face and he closed his eyes as he got carried away by her sweet touch.

“I missed you mi Reina.” He murmured.

The med-bay door hissed loudly, revealing Lexi

“Did I say to inform me immediately when she wakes up?” She walked firmly towards them, giving Reyes a look.

“I’m sorry Lexi, I wasn’t ready to give her to you just yet.” He smiled softly and kissed Sara’s hand. “I’ll see you later mi Reina.”

As the Reyes left the med-bay Sara sighed. “Thank god you are here, this pain is killing me. Give me something.”

“You scared us all, you know.” She prepped the pain med.

“I’ve heard this before.” She murmured in her chin. “I didn’t really have a choice, we were pinned. Things went south Lexi, it was bad. Plan didn’t work and Liam got hurt.” She paused for a moment. “He is okay? Liam?”

“Liam is fine, he’s even exercising as we speak. I was checking up on him when SAM informed me. Medi-gel sealed all blood vessels.” She took her by the arm. “You know you could’ve used two bags, he would still be fine.”

Lexi administered the pain-med rather roughly and Sara hissed. “Easy now.”

“That’s for covering for him. He told me what happened.“

Sara tilted her head back as she felt the pain go away. “Who else knows about it?”

“Head straight, come on and follow my finger.” Lexi demanded. “Just four of us. Drack thought that’s for the best, to avoid any problems with crew. Now squeeze my fingers.”

 “Good, it should stay that way.” Sara agreed.

“I don’t understand. He disobeyed an order, endangered the mission and almost got you killed…” She sighed as she rubbed her forehead. “I’m not saying he should be kicked of the Tempest, but he should have a punishment.”

“I’ll deal with it Lexi! Leave him alone!” Sara stormed.

It made Lexi burst and she threw all of the cups from the table, making a loud noises as they broke against the hard surface.

She leaned on the table, resting on her hands and she took a deep breath. “I watched you die Sara.” She murmured softly, but then she snapped. “You were dead for seven minutes! For Reyes and me it felt like eternity while we tried to revive you!”

Lexi suddenly stopped and then she faced her again, her eyes widened. “I’m so sorry Sara… you weren’t supposed to know.”

Sara was lost in her thoughts as she learned about this.  

“Sara?” Lexi’s soft voice called her. “Sara are you alright?” She placed her hand on Sara’s shoulder.

It took Sara several moments to come back from her deep thoughts. “Yes… yes Lexi, I’m fine.” She shook her head slightly “I am confused. I didn’t think that would be possible. How am I alive?”

“To be honest I have never had a case where human’s heart would restart after that long and without brain damage. Your motor functions are normal, your right hand grip is weaker, but that’s normal due to the injury.”

“I guess I’m in luck then.” She smiled softly.

“You are Sara. I have to go check on Cora too, I’ll come back later.”

Lexi gave her a pat on her shoulder and walked to the door.

“Lexi, I’m sorry.” Sara stopped her walking with her apology.

“I am not blaming you Sara, there is nothing to apologize for.”

\----------

 

Few days have passed and most of that time Sara spent in her room and in the company of her crew. The pain was the worst in the first couple of days, she’d wake in the middle of the night, hissing as the sharp pain would pass in waves.

Reyes was always there. Except for occasional business trips he’d make to slums, he wouldn’t leave her side. He’d spoil her by doing everything for her. Not that she needed it, she was perfectly capable herself, but it felt good.

By now the pain was mostly gone, few sharp stings here and there that lasted for few minutes, sometimes even seconds, was a relief and she could freely move her arm without any muscle spasms and her leg as well as her stomach wounds were healing properly.

The sun was high above when she woke up, must have been noon over the Kadara. It was very late to her preference, she liked early mornings. It wasn’t like her to just oversleep.

She found herself to be alone in bed today. Reyes must have left hours ago, it wasn’t unusual. On some morning he’d head for the slums and take care of his business.

 “What did he say?”

“He won’t come Sara”

 “That’s bullshit and he knows it. Does he really want to test me?” She slammed pillow on the bed and pawed it roughly a few times.

“Calm down, you’ll rip your stitches.” Lexi pleaded.

Sara threw pillow across the room and sat on the bed she just straightened. “I am so mad at him, Lexi! I expected him to come, at least to ask how I’m doing!” She complained.

“He won’t talk about it, he just says ‘I can’t Lexi'” She mimicked his accent.

Sara’s eyes widened. “He can’t what? Last week he didn’t have that problem! Fucking coward!”

“Who is this ‘fucking coward'?”

Reyes was approaching her and she followed him with her eyes. The way that man moved his body drove her mad, insane almost, it would make her stomach tingle with butterflies.

“I’m going.” Lexi interrupted the loving gazing. “Remember take it easy.” And Sara just nodded.

Reyes planted a passionate kiss on her lips, leaving her breathless and in wanting.

“So about who you two were talking?”

“Tann, he is a coward.” She lied in a heartbeat. It came as a surprise to her. Lies like these didn’t come naturally to her. And yet here she was, lying to the man she loved.

“What did he do now?” He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his tan body as the sweat on his skin gleamed under the sunshine rays that peaked through the window blinds.

.She bit her lip as she enjoyed the image in front of her.

“Problems on Nexus, he wants me to deal with it.”  She quickly steered her eyes to the side.

“Something serious?”

“People are protesting.” Sara wasn’t lying completely, it happened, but months ago.

 “Just be careful that doesn’t turn into another uprising.”

“Mhm.” She mumbled, sucking her lower lip in and biting it a little. The lies just came out of her, without thinking she entangled herself deeper into the web. There was a regret swelling inside and she decided to ignore it.

He was almost naked and she gazed at his butt longingly as he entered the bathroom.

It’s been too many days since the mountain and the mere thought of it would make her heart beat faster. She needed the magic of his loving touch that made her forget everything.

She curled her toes, dipping them into soft fur of the carpet weighting in her head should she follow him or wait for tonight. _Tonight_ seemed far away at this moment, she already felt desire rushing through her body, hitting her right in the head, suppressing the thoughts of anything else.

He was already in the shower when she entered. The room was filled with warmness as he hummed some melody. The fast beat and the catchiness of it made her think he probably picked it up at Tartarus.

As she undressed in front of a mirror, she scowled at a large, bruise she had on her chest, the purple-blue that looked like some disease spreading. She had second thought for a few moments, but then she heard his voice.

 “You coming mi Reina?”

His husky voice shed any doubt in her, his calling was all that she needed now. And without saying a word, she slowly opened the door and shared that small space with him.

Her lips ran to his and she planted a kiss, with just slight flick of her tongue she teased him. It left him in a slight surprise, he’d always be the one doing that. It didn’t matter right now.

The warm water slid down their bodies as their hands ran freely. Building up the desire in their bodies as the intoxicating kiss prolonged and their tongues played a game they most liked.

“I need you Reyes.” She breathed it on his lips as she shivered in his arms.

His gripped her tighter in a hug, as he himself needed her more than anything. Picking her up, he pushed her back against cold wall, making her hiss softly.

“Shhhh mi Reina, without a sound this time.”

Him whispering it into her ear made it harder to abide, but she bit her tongue and nodded frantically.

He knew exactly what she wanted at that moment.

Kissing her lips he let go of her legs and she stood on her quivering legs. His lips, together with the tongue softly grazed the skin of her stomach and traveled to inner part of her thighs.

Her body shivered under this tease. The fire made its way through her body in a sweet wave that could be only ignited and put out by him, and him only.

She’d let out a faint sound, short and silent as she stopped herself from making it louder.

“Shhhh.” He pushed her hips against the wall as his warm breath patted her lower lips. His tongue licked the lengths of her lips, teasing her even more. He chuckled as her hands jerked clutching his hair and her teeth gritted as she held in the gasps. “Good girl.” He breathed.

His tongue made its way between her lips, parting them as it played the games with her wetness.

“I love how you respond to me.” He grinned against them as he felt her body shiver.

He slid two fingers inside of her, and without even letting her adjust to their size he started thrusting fast. He wrapped his lips around her nub as he was slowly rubbing his tongue against it.

His arms made its way around her thighs and she sat on his shoulders. Reaching for the wall behind her, she tried to hold herself against the slick surface and she bit her cheeks, sucking them in as she was close to let out a loud moan.

In a heat of pleasure she scratched the tiles with her nails, closing to her peak, but a sudden coldness rushed over her center as he pulled back.

Putting her legs down, he trailed a familiar path back to her neck. He sucked in the skin of her neck slowly and tenderly, just to release it roughly after he pulled it to its limits.

Then he raggedly kissed her as he pressed hard against her body, letting her feel his erection sliding between her thighs and then picking her leg up to giving himself a better angle. He navigated his tip to her entrance, sliding it in roughly and releasing a loud grunt in mid kiss.  

He’d pull back from a kiss to spy on the loving heat in her eyes as he pounded his hips against hers, but he found them closed.

“Open them.” He gaspingly demanded. “Open your eyes mi Reina, I want to look at you.”

His words alone made her shudder and she opened them, meeting his golden eyes wantonly gazing at her as he continued with his pace.  

It was difficult at this point for her to just be quiet and she opened her mouth but whimpered from her throat only. He wouldn’t say anything and she’d think he cut her some slack.. She moved her hands from the wall and tried to wrap them around his neck, but he quickly pinned them by the wrists back against the wall.

“No mi Reina, you don’t listen.” He growled. “You lost the right to touch me with your hands.”

“Reyes, I won’t, I promise!”

His thrusts became ragged and faster as she pleaded. “I don’t think you remember the rule. No, mi Reina.”

His hard thrusts made her lightheaded. Electricity rippled through her and the room spun around as her eyes rolled back and she tilted her head, leaning against the wall. She felt compelled under the waves of pleasure that tightened inside of her and the suddenly got released. And the sounds she had to dim left her in euphoria as all she wanted is to scream and release the explosion that was wildly running through her.

He smirked as he felt her pleasantly pulsating against his cock.

He released her hands letting them wobblingly fall down as he pulled her by the cheeks and raggedly kissed her without breaking the momentum. He wasn’t long behind her and after several deep thrusts he bit her lower lip and gasped loudly, spilling himself inside of her. It felt like Heaven on Earth.

They stayed like that for a few moment as he softly pushed himself in her, while the, now cold, water poured over them and he’d let go of her, after a while, to close it. She’d slid down, against the wall as her legs quivered.

“Are you alright mi Reina?” He whispered as he dried himself with a towel.

“Yes.” Her voice was quiet but breaking.

He sat next to her and wrapped his hand around her and she laid her head on his chest. Running his fingers through her hair he kissed her forehead. “Tell me why are you crying? Was I too rough?”

“No, no… I’m just so happy with you, I don’t want it to go away.” She pushed herself deeper into his embrace.

“I am not going anywhere, I can promise you that.”

She stared at one spot for a few long moments. “I love you Reyes.” She finally broke the silence.

“I love you too mi Reina.” He pulled her tighter, lacing fingers his with hers.

\------

Reyes woke up next morning finding her side of the bed empty. She’d already got up and could hear the water running.

“Someone is early today.” He teased.

She peaked her head from the door and with the toothbrush still in her mouth she gave him a look, He’s seen it before and the grin disappeared from his face. She was mad quite a lot these days. He’d think it must have been her ‘house arrest' while missions were piling up, the restlessness she might have had being confided for too long and when asked about it, she would avoid the topic.

“Want me to bring you coffee?” Standing in the doorway he watched her brushing her teeth with fast, rough movements.

“Not today, you go on, I’ll be right there.” She gave him a smile, and Reyes knowing better didn’t take it as genuine.

The living quarters were filled with murmur as most of the crew already got up and enjoyed in their morning rituals, every one of them special in their own way.

He was halfway through making coffee when Cora approached him. “How’s Sara?”

 “She is dealing, I guess.”

“Same huh?”

“Yes but she decided to come here today, it counts for something.”

“Then why do you look like some sad puppy?” She bumped her shoulder against his.

“We… we had ‘our play’ yesterday, I thought she would be in better mood.”

Cora snorted “So this is about your ego?”

Furrowing his brows he gave her a look mixed with annoyance and questions. “No!” He shouted and it caught attention of several crew members so he lowered his voice “It’s not that Cora”

Sara was just entering the living quarters when the crew warmly greeted her.

“Alright, alright guys…” she grinned “I’m glad to see you all too.”

“Welcome back Pathfinder, we are glad you are okay.” Suvi added.

“Me too.” She leaned giving Reyes a kiss as he handed her coffee and they took their seats at the table.

They were sipping their coffee while everyone focused on their own things.

“Cora you got anything on that shuttle yet?” Sara asked curiously and Reyes almost spilled his coffee as he bit his tongue.

“I didn’t find much. From what you and Drack described, It’s definitely one of the Kodiaks that were stolen in the Uprising. Basing on the fire rate of the mounted gun, it’s automatic with modded bullets that explode when in contact.” Cora sent the files to her onmi-tool.

“That’s some high end tech.” Sara added as she looked at it.

“Yes, I’d say we are looking at some well-funded and organized group. You don’t get those mods for small money.”

“Why are you hunting these people? Didn’t you say they saved your life?” Reyes interrupted.

“Yes, but I can’t just let them run wildly with our stolen goods now, can I? It belongs to Nexus.” Sara protested and Reyes decided to stay quiet, anything more would raise the suspicion.

Cora continued but Sara’s attention was at the door now as Liam just came in.

He silently greeted everyone as he approached the coffee maker. Sara followed him with her eyes scowling. He wouldn’t even look at her direction and that pissed her off even more.

He sat down across her as it was the only free seat, he’d be quiet the whole time, only exchanging a few words with Vetra that was sitting next to him.

Sara tried to ignore his presence but every now and then in the middle of a chat she would glimpse at him. If she did catch his gaze maybe he would have no other choice but talk to her.

She was never passive aggressive, but in this case she thought she would just wait for him to open his mouth at the end all shit that happened was cause he decided to do things that he shouldn’t have done.

She threw herself back in the chair spreading her body as she showed off. She’d continue to her crew joyfully murmuring.

“Hey everyone listen to the news!” Vetra caught their attention. “I’ve got an email from Kandros, he says Nilken is out of prison, the paperwork came through. But he’s decided to be put in pod again now that the word has spread that he disobeyed and conspired against his superior.”

“That’s his choice. I had a good will and released him instead of exiling him. I’d say he is a coward to just hide from everyone like that.” She’d give Liam a look and this time he looked back just in time to caught it.

Once the crew turn into discussion and everyone murmured to each other about it, Liam quietly stood up and made his way out of the living quarters.

Sara smirked as she watched him dragging his body outside. But the satisfaction lasted shortly as all that she felt now is pain and she was even angrier. It boiled in her veins, her blood rushed fast and she marched towards the doors herself leaving everyone behind without saying a word.

He just disappeared behind the door of his room as she reached the cargo-bay and she banged her fists against the metal a few times, making loud noises. He was left in a surprise when he opened them to find her.

“Sara?”

“We will talk!” She stated loudly as she made her way pass him and into his room.

He closed the door peeking on all sides of cargo-bay first, it was clear. Inhaling rather unpleasantly he turned to face her. “Sara…”

“Don’t puppy eyes me Liam!” She snapped, clenching her fists. “You never came and everyone fucking did! Everyone Liam! Except you!”

“Is that why you are mad? I’m sorry Sara, I thought it would just bother you. Didn’t want to add to your frustration.” He looked down as she was piercing him with her eyes.

She snorted cynically. “It’s funny, you thinking about what I would want now. After everything that happened!”

“What do you want from me Sara?!” He fired back at her raising his eyes to meet hers with the same kind of beam she transmitted.

“I want you to apologize! I want you to stop with the stupid and dangerous acts! I want you to admit what you did was wrong!” She pounded her fist against the table.

“I am taking full blame for my recklessness on the field, but don’t go around placing a blame on me for everything, because I don’t remember it as being my fault! Put me in the brig if you want it so much, make them hate me for putting you in danger, I deserve that! But not the rest and you know it!” He raised a finger to her face. “Don’t play the victim Sara.”  

“Fuck you Liam!” She shouted as she shoved the lamp, slamming it into the wall. She made her way to the door and as they opened she stopped and murmured “You were the sober one.”

And without looking back, she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> If you liked it please leave a comment it will make my day! ^^


	8. Her Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which Sara is finally realizing she can't blame just Liam anymore and the region for the outpost on Kadara is found and Sara has to face Sloane that gives her one last proposition.

Sara marched to her room with the fury inside, fire in the eyes and a blue trail behind.

His words cut through her heart like a heated knife. That wasn’t what she expected. He changed and she wouldn’t know where that sweet guy, that smelled of freshly cut grass, with the smile that could lift her up, disappeared.

She walked firmly, waving her arms back and forth in fast motion and as she clenched her fists they lit up in blue even more. Overflown with anger, she couldn’t control it.

_‘Don’t play the victim Sara.’_

That sentence ringed and ringed in her ears like some annoying bell. Like the sound of an alarm in the morning. It would endlessly, annoyingly repeat. No matter how much she tried to get rid of it, it would just get louder and louder.

 _How_ _dare he? Just how dare he? It’s not true! It’s not!_

She just passed the med-bay when she heard the doors on the upper level hiss. No one can see her like this, they’d ask questions she is not willing to answer and she’d have to lie again.

 _Not again_. She desperately thought.

Storming to her room as fast as she could, she managed to avoid whoever was out there.

She leaned back against the door and exhaled in this small relief. And with the Liam’s words still taunting her she thud her head a few times.

 “Sara are you alright?” The AI spoke out of the blue.

She frowned at the voice in her head, too much noise was in there to appreciate the concern of her companion. “I’m fine SAM!” She answered rudely.

“I am detecting high levels of stress. Are…”

“SAM I said I am fine!” Her voice increased in volume even more as she interrupted him and SAM kept quiet.

She slid down the door and curled her head in knees, releasing a few sighs as drifted further into her thoughts. 

 _What_ _Liam said… No! That’s not true. It wasn’t my fault, it can’t be my fault! It’s his, asshole! He came…_

“Sara…” SAM spoke again.

She scowled as she picked up her head and with the hand gesture she was ready to unleash her anger. “SAM! I told you…”

“Mr. Vidal is approaching the door Sara.” SAM quickly interrupted her.

She froze for several seconds before she jumped to her feet. Her biotics still flared all around her and he can’t see her like this, this frustrated and angry.

He was almost at the door, just a few more steps, and the fear inside of her rose. She was not ready to face him like this. She might never be.

Hastily, she reached for the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Her racing heart knocked her off of her feet and she collapsed and sat on the floor. Quietly, she listened when the door of her room opened and she shivered.

“Sara are you here?”

The warmness of his voice sent a lump to her throat and she’d stay quiet for a several moments. She swallowed pass it and when she was sure in solidity of her own voice again, she finally spoke. “I’m in the bathroom.”

She could hear the movement, the sound of drawers opening and closing, and then wardrobe. It wouldn’t be possible, but she felt like her heart beat even faster.

 _Does_ _he know? Did he hear us?_

She crawled on all fours and glued her ear to the door as she tried to listen closely - The sound of a zipper closing and then again the door of the wardrobe, this time closing, she’d wonder.

 _Is_ _he…Is he leaving?_

If he is, and she is siting here, like some coward, unable to face him, unable to fight for their love. That’s not her, she thought, that will never be her. She was about to open her omni-tool to unlock the door and rush to him, hug him tightly, tell him that she needs him, that with him she feels safe, that with him she feels… she feels like home. And even when he sleeps next to her, she still dreams of him.

And then then she heard a knock, subtle, gentle knock.

“Reina? I have some urgent business in the slums, I just got the email and I have to go.” Reyes made a short pause. ”I know I promised you a day without any interruptions and I’m sorry mi Reina. I will make it up to you. Just you and me and no one and nothing else.”

 _There_ _was a silence._

“Sara are you alright? Are you mad at me?” The tone of his voice was tender and sweet.

The sincerity behind his words made her want to jump out of her skin. The anger diminished into guilt and sadness as he was the one apologizing.

The tightening of her throat was hard to fight, but fight she did and managed to speak up. “It’s alright Reyes. You just go on. I’ll see you later.”

“I’ll try to finish it as soon as I can.”

There was a silence and for a moment she thought he was leaving. He will no longer taunt her with his words, no longer fire up her guilt with his sweet, loving voice that he produced whenever he’d talk to her.

“I love you.”

The silent, soft sound that left his lips at that moment filled her heart with warmness as well as with fear that she might never hear it again.

She ran her hand over the door as her head still leaned on it. She fought the tears at this point and when she thought she could say it properly her lips parted.

“I love you too.”

She managed to say it without her cracking in her voice and she listened as his boots made its way out of the room and the door closed behind him.

She unlocked the bathroom door and entered into the empty room. She could still feel his scent. His _Obsession_ cologne left behind the notes of amber, spice and wood and she’d inhale it slowly, relishing in it.  

The sun was shining, sending warm rays over the messy bed that they shared constantly for the past few days.  .

More than just sex happened there, more than just sleeping and more than just waking up.

The confessions he made in that bed, the tender touches he gave her, the embraces he held her in. It all came to her in a matter of few seconds and the tears she fought before, now ran down freely and fast. She trembled under the thought of losing it all.

And then the ringing became louder, piercing, shattering everything. She’d cry with no care that someone might hear her. That didn’t matter anymore, she already lied to the man she loved, to the man that worshipped her, the man that saved her life.

“I ruined everything! Liam was right!”

She leaned front to the wall and thud her forehead several times as she cried intensely.

As her biotics lit even more, covering her whole body, she clenched her fist tightly and slammed her knuckles into the wall with force.

_One._

“It’s all your fault”

_Two._

“He saved you and you betrayed him!”

_Three._

“How could you?! Just how?!”

_Four._

“And he gave you everything!”

_Five._

“You are a monster!”

She stayed like that for several moments, as the anger grew stronger inside, building over the limit. She screamed in desperation and in a fast motion of the hands, she threw everything off of the table next to her.

Breaking the pads, scattering the books around, and even slamming the terminal on the floor.

The weight on her chest pushed and her knees crumpled. She fell off of her feet and didn’t bother to pick herself up, but instead hugged the floor as she sobbed.

Sara was shallowly sleeping, going in and out of it every couple of minutes. By now she was calmer on the outside, her biotics were no longer flaring around her, her body stopped trembling, but her heart still raced and it would skip a beat every time she’d wake up for a few seconds. Her dreams were filled with her fears, and watching his back as he was leaving, was always the end.

She would faintly blink, opening half her eyelids and through the blur she could see Lexi approaching her. Her ears denied any sound that Lexi might have produced at that time and it took her a while to come back to her senses and rise up from self-pity.

“Sara look at me.” Lexi held her by the chin. “Follow my fingers.”

“I’m fine Lexi.” She removed Lexi’s hand and reached for the bed and sat down.

Lexi scanned the room around, noticing the rustled papers that spread all over the room, thorn books by the table and the shattered glass around it. Flashing her eyes little bit to the right she’d find the source of it, the broken terminal. It was missing a good chunk of the glass and all it was left was the part, in the teeth like shape, in the corner.

Her eyes shifted back to Sara that was now looking down, scared to raise her head. “When SAM informed that you are in a bad shape, I didn’t expect this.” Lexi bowed to meet Sara’s eyes. “What is happening? This isn’t you.” Lexi shook her head. “You’ve changed Sara.”

“Well being a Pathfinder does that.” Sara stood up avoiding Lexi's gaze and heading for the bathroom.

She’d drag her body slowly, reaching the bathroom and then the sink. The cold water ran down as she opened it and scooped some with her hand, splashing it behind her neck.

“I don’t think this has anything to do with you being a Pathfinder.” Lexi leaned against the doorway. “I think this has to do with you personally.”

Sara looked at Lexi’s reflection in the mirror and then at her own. But there was a silence. Sara would stay quiet, nor admitting nor denying. She’d just scoop some more of the water with both of her hands now, and splash it over her face this time.

“Sara you can tell me, whatever it is.” Lexi comforted her by holding her shoulder, tenderly patting it.

Sara sighed looking at her in the mirror again. “Not this Lexi.” She then turned to face her. “I know you mean well, but this, this has to stay with me.”

“Sara you…”

Lexi was trying to convince her when Cora vastly swooped in, leaving them both in a surprise.

“We found it! Suvi and Kallo believe it’s the perfect place for the outpost! Come on Sara, we are going to check it out!” Cora was almost out of breath as she shouted in excitement.

Sara was taken back for a few moments, but finally nodded at Cora. It was a perfect timing and she was ready to put her pathfinder pants on, and do some good for her people. She needed it right now. It might bring some peace to her mind. Make her forget about other problems for a while.

She just made a few steps towards the doors, when Lexi stopped her.

 “Wait a minute!” Lexi gave Sara an eye and then she looked at Cora firmly. “Cora she is not going anywhere, she is still healing!”

“We need our Pathfinder for this!” Cora frowned.

“Don’t fight!” Sara interrupted their intense looking. “I’m going. Cora is right. I am the Pathfinder, I should be there.”

“Fine, but I want to see you in med-bay when you come back.” Lexi pointed a finger to Sara’s face.

Sara nodded at her as passed her and followed Cora to the gallery.

She’d eyed Lexi as Cora in her excitement overlooked the mess in the room. Not likely of her, Sara thought. Cora might have just ignored it as she knew Sara, maybe better than anyone of her crew.

After everyone gathered and gallery was filled, Sara finally spoke up.

“Alright people, Suvi and Kallo are sure they found us a region believed to be perfect for the outpost here on Kadara.”

“Ahh yes.” Kallo spoke, opening the map of Kadara. “The region is far from the Port, but it can be accessed using the main road.” He pointed at the map. “It is where these three paths meet.”  

The murmurs and claps drowned out the volume of his voice so Sara loudly whistled.

“Guys calm down, we still need to check it and see if it’s viable. So Jaal, Drack you are coming with me.”

“Understood.” Drack nodded as he and Jaal headed for the armory.

“The rest of you are free, except Vetra and Lexi. I need to talk to you two.” Sara signaled them with the hand as she walked down from the gallery.

“Lexi I need you to take care of that… you know my room.” She eyed Lexi and Vetra was left in a suspicious look.

“It will be done. Be careful out there,”

“It’s going to be fine.” Sara assured her as Lexi took a path sliding down the ladder.

Sara and Vetra continued their slow pace towards the bridge. She’d expect Vetra to ask something about her little talk with Lexi, maybe even wished for it, but she was met with the silence instead.

Maybe it was for the best, she needed to be focused on the job.

“Where are we standing with Charlatan?” Sara stopped as they were half way to the bridge.

“I’m sorry Ryder. But all we got is his torture room we found a month ago with the recording of the torture. Poor guy.”

Vetra opened her omni-tool as she played it again. The voice of the interrogator as he tortured Sloane’s man and ordered to kill him was chilling and Sara would shiver under the calmness of it. That man didn’t care at all, it was nothing to him.

 _Charlatan_ , _how cruel is that man, does he have no conscience? No heart?_

“So far we managed to get that only. The bastard seems to always be one step ahead of us. He knows us Ryder.” Vetra added as the recording finished.

“This is bad.” Sara said it desperately. “Sloane probably won’t let us build an outpost without information.”

“I’ll dig deeper, but the guy is a ghost, all I got us in four months are the false leads. He is true to his name.” Vetra scrolled through the endless files.

“It’s impossible. How can he have all of the information on us and we have none of him?” Sara gritted her teeth as she hissed.

“Only thing I can think of is that he has someone that’s close to us and feeding him information.” Vetra stuttered a little.

“I don’t believe that shit! You don’t believe that shit! This crew is loyal, we are not even just a crew, we are family.” Sara’s eyes widened.

“What about Vidal? Do you think he is as honest as he says he is? Liam seems to think…”

“Liam think what Liam wants to think, because of other reasons.” Sara interrupted her and Vetra stood in a surprise. “I trust Reyes with my life, he would never!” Sara shouted.

“Calm down here, Ryder. I’m just looking at all of the options.” Vetra assured her.

Sara took a few steps forward, calming herself and then stopping again. “I know, I’m sorry. But it’s not him.” Sara rubbed her forehead. “I’ll think of something with Sloane and in the meantime try to find something, anything.”

“Be careful, word is she is not in a good mood lately, especially since you stopped her Oblivion production.” Vetra pleaded. “She was bad before, but now it’s even worse.”

 “I know Vetra, that’s what makes it more difficult. And as for Charlatan, when we find this guy, he goes to me first, Sloane can have him after, I want the information firsthand.”

“About the beating?” Vetra asked.

“Yes!” Sara fired frustratingly. “If he is the one Vetra, and if he gets in my hands, I swear…”

Sara sighed and stopped herself for a few moments and Vetra hugged her. “We are all on your side, and we will support you whatever you decide.”

Sara felt better as Vetra said it, her thinking how she would put a bullet in Charlatans head rather than to give him to the Nexus, felt heavy. She wasn’t that kind of a person, and yet she would contemplate in killing that bastard with no remorse.

“Thank you.” Sara said as they broke out from a hug and Vetra nodded.

They parted their ways as they reached the bridge and Sara made her way to the airlock.

This is good, she thought, not thinking about this morning’s events. Just focused on the job now, this outpost won’t suffer, her people won’t suffer because she decided to indulge in self-pity today.

Clicking the last clutch on her armor and putting her helmet on, she nodded at Cora and Drack. “Ready? Good, let’s not waste any more time.”

The ride in the nomad was awkward as the silence filled the space that three of them shared. Jaal and Drack decided not to raise any questions as Sara’s driving was already reckless.

They quickly arrived to the coordinates Suvi gave them and they scanned the area closely.

“Good ground, lots of space.” Sara commented. “Water, and we could have a good defense too.” She gazed around, looking at the beautiful image Kadara had to offer.

“I can see building an outpost here.” Jaal spoke. “it seems like a good area, Sara.”

“Yes!” Drack growled. “An outpost on Kadara? Among the exiles? You will piss a lot of people, Tann and Adison included. I like it.”

“Probably. But this brings hope, people will get used to it in time. Besides some of the exiles want to come back, now that we are bringing the stability back.”

They searched the grounds, as well as water for any sign of danger or trouble. Drack seemed disappointed by the lack of the combat they met on this journey. Not even a camp to sweep.

“So we found it.” Sara smiled. “Now the only thing is getting Sloane’s approval.” Her voice lowered.

The hard situation she was in got her thinking they might never have it. Well she can’t really get rid of the Sloane, the outcasts could make a big problems. As bad as she was she kept them in order more or less. Sara had nothing, but she’d be damned if she didn’t at least try.

“We need to get back to Port. I’m going to talk to Sloane,” Sara announced as she walked towards the nomad, followed by Jaal and Drack.

“I’ll go with you kiddo.” Drack spoke.

Sara stopped and turned around to face Drack. “I need to go alone. I’m going with no information on the Charlatan, if I bring you too she might feel threatened. This is smarter, I’ll be fine, SAM will alert you if I’m in any danger.”

After a short discussion, Drack finally agreed to the terms, after all she was more than capable of defending herself in the field. What she was bad at was her personal life.

The ride back to the Port lasted somewhat longer, Sara would drive slowly this time. But the silence from the first drive was now broken by Jaal and Drack’s chatter behind.

Sara was deep in her thoughts, the guilt ate her alive, she has to tell Reyes, he deserves the truth. But the truth can ruin it all, she can’t, he was the best thing in her life.

And she wondered just why? Why did she had to get drunk that night? She just wanted to lose control and forget about everything. Rojo Loco seemed as the best choice to wipe all the pain she felt as that night she’d think of Liam’s face when she told him it was just a flirt. She hurt him, he had right to be hurt, because she lied, back then she wanted more with Liam, a lot more. But then Reyes came and she wasn’t even confused about it, she knew he is ‘the one’. Never meant to hurt Liam, never meant to put Cora’s life in danger and all that guilt came crushing down that night when she endlessly downed her drinks. And then there was a knock on her door, and even though she didn’t want any visitors, she answered.

“Sara…” The voice sounded like coming from the distance. “Sara!”

She’d startled as she hit back reality. “What?!”

“You missed the Port.” Jaal pointed a finger.

She stopped the nomad and took a few moments realizing she had no recollection of the drive. She furrowed her brows, once again she got distracted by the mess that her life is right now. She quickly turned around and this time she focused on the driving, but Jaal and Drack exchanged the looks, they knew by this time that something was off.

“Sara are you alright?” Jaal asked.

Looking at the road and holding the wheel with both of her hands as her brows stayed in lowered position, she answered shortly and feistily. “Yes!”

And every discussion stopped at that moment as they knew better than to poke a bear with the stick.

As they arrived at the Port, Sara parted her ways with her team and headed for the outcast HQ to meet with Sloane, and just as she passed Kralla’s Song, she bumped into Keema.

A long time has passed since she saw her last time, Sara wasn’t sure when that was. Maybe it was that time when she caught Reyes and her in a certain pose against the wall?

“Well, you seem to be in a hurry.” Keema smiled.

“Keema! Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you.”

“That’s alright. I was just with Reyes, he’s somewhere around here if you are looking for him.”

Sara took off some of her armor as she suffered in this heat under all that ceramic and metal as she spoke. “I actually need to speak with Sloane, we found a region for the outpost.”

As her gauntlets came of Keema noticed Sara’s knuckles being bruised with the dried blood around.

 “You bumped into some trouble on your way there?” Keema pointed with her eyes.  

Sara swallowed a lump as she forgot about that, but she was ready to smile it off and give some made up story. “Oh that, I had a silly bet with Drack to see who is better at breaking things with their fists. It was stupid of me to think I can win.”

Keema nodded as the hum came out of her throat and then she smiled. “I hope Reyes passed along my good wishes.”

“Oh yes, he did. Thank you.” Sara felt relieved as Keema didn’t ask any more questions.

“Good. He was quite out of his mind, never seen him so worried, I’d think he might have forgot.”

Sara’s eyes softened. She could cry, if she was alone, she would. “I know this was hard on him.”

. “I have to go now Sara, be careful, Sloane is reckless lately.” Keema waved to her contact in the distance. “Come to Tartarus sometimes, would love to chat with you.”

“I will try.” Sara smiled and then turned to continue to her path.

Arriving in the throne room, Sloane wasn’t siting in her chair and the space was empty. Not even one guard.

 _Where_ _is everyone?_

And suddenly a hissing sound startled Sara and as she turned around she saw the door open. Sara never knew there was a door, it would perfectly match the rest of the wall once it closed.

“I didn’t know there is more here than it meets the eye.” Sara followed Sloane as she made herself comfortable in the chair.

“Should’ve stayed that way. Obviously my guards have no brain.” Sloane seethed. “Why are you here? Speak quickly I don’t have time.”

As much as Sara was annoyed by her behavior and was ready to fire back, she calmed in the matter of seconds. She needs to be on Sloane’s good side, so she swallowed her pride and anger at that moment.

 “My team and I have found a region for the outpost.” Sara approached her a little. “We only need your approval.”

Sloane snorted. “And what do I get in return? Did you find me the Charlatan yet?”

Sara shifted her gaze down and then back at Sloane. “No, not yet. But Vetra is doing all she can, we will find him soon. She has a lead.” Sara insisted.

“And I hear you are the one that stopped my Oblivion production. And you want me to give you an outpost, just like that. For looking pretty?”

“I had to do that Sloane and you know it.” Sara’s voice didn’t raise even if she wanted to.

“The princess and her righteousness.” Sloane spread her arms gesturing a headline.

“Not a princess and far from righteous.” Sara blurted silently into her chin as she looked down.

“What was that?” Sloane frowned.

“I’m neither of those things!” Sara looked up. “We can argue or we can make something happen. I’ll get you the Charlatan, I promise you!”

“Don’t bother.” Sloane stood up from the chair as she came closer to Sara. “I am tracking one of his man.” She smirked close to her ear. “I’m sure this one knows all the dirty secrets as well as who the Charlatan is.”

Any hope quickly diminished as Sara thought she might have lost all of the leverage. “What now? She asked as Sloane made her way back to the secret door.

“If you want the outpost, you will help me clear the Collective and kill the Charlatan once I find that bastard.” And without even waiting for Sara to accept or deny she disappeared behind the door.

On her way back to the Tempest, Sara thought about Sloane’s proposition. She will gladly kill Charlatan, but only if he was the one that wanted to kill her. She wasn’t sure yet, something was bugging her about it, Sloane could’ve been lying. She needed to be sure, she needed to get to Charlatan first. She has to find a way somehow.

She came to her room to find everything in perfect order, Lexi did her part and Sara was grateful. The sunset was at its highest when she arrived and all she wanted to do is relax and maybe figure out the way how to deal with everything that is happening.

Juggling Sloane, Liam, Reyes, hiding the truth and lying at every corner, it was too much for her. She was never like this, deceitful.

She took a shower and cleaned all the sweat off of her, the days on Kadara were getting hotter and all that armor wasn’t helping. The cold water helped with the sweat, but nothing could wash all of her lies and shame. There was no water that could do that.

As she was standing over the sink, washing her teeth as the almondy smell of her wet hair spread throughout the room, she felt a pair of hands grabbing her waist and pulling her closer locking in a tight hug from behind. She’d take a look in the mirror to meet his caramel eyes. Soft and smiling at her like he didn’t see her for months and not just hours.

 “How is my beautiful queen?” The gentle closing of his eyes as he placed a trail of kissed down her neck made her shiver.  

But her heart would skip a beat and the guilt gathered in her throat, and she quickly swallowed it and smiled. “We found an outpost area today.”

“That’s great.” Reyes answered from the shower. “You can finally settle here.”

“Yeah, finally.” Sara weighted whether to tell him about killing the Charlatan first, or not. She wouldn’t want him to know that she wanted to kill the bastard with her own hands if he was the one that ordered the kill. “I’m heading for the bed.” She said as she got dressed up in her underwear.

“I’ll be right there.” He hummed from the shower.

It wasn’t a long wait before she felt his hand over her waist and a warm breath along her ear. “Mi Reina” He whispered and her body shivered under the intensity of his voice. And then she felt the wet puddle on her neck as he kissed her and she couldn’t help it, but gasp a little.

“I hear you talked to Keema, so you stopped avoiding her?”

“I never avoided her.” Sara argued.

“I know you feel ashamed because she caught us fucking against the wall.” He chuckled.

“It’s not funny, I told you someone can come in.” She twirled in bed and bounced to face him and she met with his smirk. “Oh you enjoy that?”

“I would never be ashamed for making love with my beautiful girl.” He held her chin and tenderly kissed her and Sara responded as she could never resist his lips, or him at all.

“Besides…” He broke from a kiss. “I was too distracted to think of the door. As I remember you were screaming my name, begging me.” He chuckled again and Sara turned her back as she scowled at him.

His head burrowed into her wet hair as he inhaled the sweetness of her almondy shampoo. He pressed his body against hers feeling her warmness and his hand found its way over her waist again and then he reached for her hand.

She wouldn’t know, but his grin soon folded into a flat line as he opened his mouth and spoke again.

 “Keema also told me you got your knuckles busted.” He pulled her hand out of the covers and took a look at it. She’d clean it and apply some of the medi-gel, but he could still see the fading bruises. “Some sort of bet with Drack? I’ll have to talk to him, this looks like it was pretty bad.”

 _What_ _if he talks to Drack? What if he finds out I lied to Keema?_

“I lied to Keema!” She blurted in the heat. “I didn’t want her to know I had another attack. But it was nothing really, so don’t worry. I hit the wall just to calm down.”

_Another lie. What have you become? When did you start?_

Reyes pulled her even closer and hugged her tightly. “Mi Reina, I’m sorry.” He kissed her neck softly. “I wasn’t here for you. Damn business, should’ve stayed.” He kissed her neck again as he still held her tightly in his embrace.

Sara wouldn’t turn to face him, instead she just lay still as she couldn’t find the courage to look him in the eyes. She’d wish he’d stop apologizing, that he’d stop saying anything sweet and loving to her.

 _I_ _don’t deserve this._

“Forgive me mi Reina.” He whispered it against the skin of her neck and his warm breath

This time she turned to face him, he asked for her forgiveness for something she lied about, she had to look him in the eyes:

“I have nothing to forgive you Reyes, it's not your fault. Don’t ever think that.” She cupped his cheeks as she said it. “Ever!”

“I made a promise that night mi Reina.” He whispered, silently, almost unrecognizable. “And I intend to keep it. You call me next time, no matter what, you hear me? Fuck business, that’s not important.” He waved his hand as his brows furrowed.

“I love you.” Her voice softened at that moment, as he just threw everything for her. Nothing was more important to him, only her.

He’d smile at her sudden confession. “I love you too, mi Reina.” He rubbed her cheek softly as he leaned to kiss her.

They turned into their previous, spooning position and he followed the line of her body, locking them together perfectly, like two puzzles.

“Good night, mi Reina”

She felt the stinging in her eyes and her throat tightening as she lay still in his embrace, and she managed to murmur it back.

“Good night.”

Her words were followed by a few tears and silent sobs as she betrayed the man she loved and the man that loved her more than anything, she was sure.

It was well deep into the night and his hand was still tightly around her waist and his breath was patting the back of her neck. The warmness grew as the night was getting older and she’d feel some kind of relief as she shed a river of tears by now. Unable to sleep at all, this night turned into a taunt of her mistakes.

“Sara, you have received an email almost two hours ago.” The AI startled her, for a split second she thought Reyes was awake.

“SAM, I will read it in the morning.” Sara whispered.

.”I recommend reading it at once as it is important.”

Sara let out a silent sigh as she finally agreed to look at the email. The omni-tool light up the room as she opened it.

**To: Sara Ryder**

**From: Kelly Sloane**

_Just to inform you. I got the bastard!_

_Come to the HQ tomorrow if you want your outpost._

_\-  Sloane_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> If you liked it please leave a comment it will make my day! ^^


End file.
